For The Greater Good Revised
by jubes-zcg
Summary: With the second war raging Sabrina Snape returns home at a time when those she loves need her most. This one is bound to keep even the most loyal HP fan guessing until the bitter end.
1. Prologue

**Summery:** Raised in the safety and love of the true elves, Sabrina Snape, struggles to repair the damage to her life that the first war with Voldamort caused. All the while fighting alongside her beloved god-son Harry to finally bring an end to Voldamort's reign of terror.

* * *

**Warnings:** Sorry but there is going to be some adult language and situations here folks. Also as with any war with Voldamort there is going to a great deal of violence. I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters or any of the gang from Lord of the Rings but Sabrina is all mine as is Tippy, and Marigold.

* * *

**For The Greater Good**

**By: Jubes ZCG**

**Prologue:**

**1981**

**Hogwarts Castle**

Everyone was celebrating, he was gone they were saying, the war was over, but for Sabrina Snape the last thing she wanted to do was celebrate. Her world had just gone to hell and no one seemed to give a damn. Severus and Sirius were in Azkaban, her partner Frank and his wife had been tortured to insanity, James and Lilly were dead, and now they wanted to take Harry away from her.

"It would be for the best I am afraid," Albus Dumbledore said sadly, "It is the only way. The blood protections will be able to better protect him than you can."

Turning her attention to the little boy that still clung to her as a life line, Sabrina could not stop the flood of frustrated tears that began to fall from her eyes, "You are so full of shit it is ridiculous, Albus. The only way for blood protections to work is if Petunia loved Harry as though he were her own son and I know damned well that there is no way in hell that will ever happen. She can't stand anything to do with magic and hated Lilly with a passion. There is no way she will ever give a damn about Harry. You just want to have another pawn in your little game against Voldamort." Pausing she looked up into the old wizard's blue eyes and added, "This whole war was your fault, your failure, and now you want to continue to make people suffer. You know damn well that Sirius is innocent and you are still letting Fudge and Crouch get away with what they are doing to him. You stood back and let them arrest my brother even though he was working as your spy against that bastard Riddle. Now you want to place an innocent boy in a home where you know he will be mistreated and abused."

"You have no choice, my dear," he told her his voice going cold, "I will give you a moment for your goodbyes but do not take long I haven't got all day. Hagrid will be here for the boy shortly." Turning he stepped from the small room leaving Sabrina alone with the small terrified child.

"I am so sorry, Harry, but I don't have a choice right now. If I don't leave my brother and your godfather will be as good as dead," she whispered softly as she pulled out her wand and placed the tip against the small boy's heart, "In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient powers, Come to us who call you near, Come to us and settle here, Seal this bond to protect this child." Placing a soft kiss on the little boy's brow she carefully placed him into the bassinet that Poppy had conjured earlier and whispered finally, "I will know if something happens Harry and I will come back, I promise you." Turning she fled from the room and went in search of the man she had once respected so much.

She found him near the entrance to the great hall and could not help the cold shiver that passed through her body when she caught a brief glimpse of darkness that surrounded his essence. "Excellent!" he exclaimed in false cheer, "You are doing the right thing, child. It is for the greater good."

"If anything happens to Harry, Albus there will be no where for you to hide. It is bad enough that the Ministry is threatening the lives of two innocent men but the fact that the so called bastion of good is allowing it to happen makes me sick. I am telling you right now Albus that one day you will have to answer for this," she said through gritted teeth, "And I will take great pleasure in watching it happen." With that she turned and fled from the castle before she fully broke down. 'I will be damned if I let him see me fall,' she thought to herself as she stepped off the grounds and apperated away.

**Malfoy Manor**

"Master," Dobby squeaked hurriedly as he popped into the luxurious sitting room where his Master and Mistress were talking quietly, "Mistress Sabrina is here Master and she is most distressed."

"Go and tend to her Luc," his wife told him sadly, as she held his son close to her breast, "Merlin only knows what those monsters have done to her. She needs you now more than ever. Draco and I will be fine. Go and take care of his mother."

Nodding his head in silent gratitude Lucius Malfoy quickly strode from the room and made his way to the entry hall. Stepping into the hall he wasted no time pulling the trembling Sabrina into his arms, just as the dam she had built around her emotions gave way and she began to sob openly. "What happened, Luv?" he asked as he pulled her close to his body.

"The Ministry is forcing me to leave England, Luc. Fudge and Crouch have threatened to have Sev and Siri kissed if I don't leave. They want control over Harry and are willing to sacrifice two innocent men to do it. I tried talking to the headmaster but all he is willing to do is place Harry with Lilly's horrible sister and brother-in-law. 'It is for the greater good,' he says, 'Harry will be safer there,' he says. The old man won't lift a finger to do what is right or what James and Lilly wanted. He knows damned well that Sirius is innocent and that it is his own fault my brother is in this position but he won't budge. We are all just pawns for him. I knew something was not right with him but I never expected him to be like this. " she replied her voice choked with sobs, "Luc, they are making me leave, you and our son."

"SSSShhhh, Luv," he whispered softly as he ran his hand gently through her soft black hair, "We will figure something out." Gently he began to lead his sobbing love into the parlor where his wife waited. Guiding the woman in his arms towards one of the large couches that filled the room he turned toward his house-elf and ordered, "Fetch a calming draft immediately!"

Once the worried Dobby had returned with the requested potion and Sabrina had managed to gain bit of control over herself she preceded to tell Lucius and Narcissa what had happened since she had last saw them not two days earlier. As she spoke the other two adults within the room listened with increasing anger and dispair. "So now if I don't leave Britain, they will have Siri and my brother kissed by dementors," she said at last, falling tiredly against Lucius, and allowing the sound of his hearbeat to sooth her soul.

"There has to be some way," Narcissa said as she passed the boy in her arms to his mother, "Surely there must be a way."

"Albus was telling the truth about one thing," Sabrina began as she cuddled her son close to her, "Voldamort is not truly gone. He lost his corporial form but he is still very much alive. Until he is gone for good we are all still very much at risk." Pausing she placed a soft kiss upon her son's head and continued, "I have to leave for now, there is no way around that. I will go to live with my Ada in Rivendell." Locking eyes with the woman across from her she said, "I know that you will take care of Draco for me. No one alive knows that he is my son so there should be no threat to him," swallowing back a new flood of tears she begged, "Please Cissy! I need to know that you will take care of him for me. I can't do this unless I know that Draco will be alright."

"You don't even have to ask, Bree," the other woman answered tearfully, "I will do everything in my power to make certain that Draco is safe and loved. You have my word."

Looking toward Lucius she placed her hand agianst the side of his face and whispered, "No matter what happens or what people are going to say know that I will always love you. You are my soul and I can't live without my soul. Keep yourself safe. I want you in one piece when this is all over with and we can finally be a real family." Placing a soft kiss on his lips she swallowed back the lump in her throat before she stood from her seat, "I have to go, Luc."

"I know," he growled as he took their son from her, "I don't like it but I know." Holding his son close he watched as a Sabrina was consumed by flames, within seconds a beautiful ebony pheonix replaced her, and a soothing song filled the air around him. With one final cry the phoenix took to the air and with a flash of intense flame was gone. Turning to face his wife Lucius asked, "How do I live without her? How do I live without my soul?"

"You do as I do, my friend, you go one moment at a time," Narcissa replied as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder in quiet support, "That is all you can do."

**Rivendell**

A flash of flame lit up the forest on the boarders of Rivendell surprising the elves that were assigned to patrol that part of the wood. Once the light had died down they were shocked to discover an unconscious woman.

"Luinil!" their leader called out, "Ride ahead to the Last Homely House and alert Lord Celeborn that the Lady Sabrina has returned." Once he was certain that the younger ellon had done as commanded Glorfindel carefully picked up the unconscious woman and carried her to his waiting horse, "Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" As his horse began to race down the path home the ancient Balrog Slayer could not help but wonder what could have brought Sabrina home to them. "You are safe now Penneth," he whispered as the city gates came into view and he could see her concerned father standing within the courtyard, "You are home."

* * *

I felt the story needed a bit of tweaking and I wasn't happy with the main character's name. Let me know what you guys think. Reviews help inspire me.


	2. Sabrina’s Visions

**Chapter One**

**Sabrina's Visions**

**Rivendell**

**1986**

The sound of horses running smoothly across the well beaten training ring echoed across the valley. Looking out to where her apprentice was working with an over excited young stallion, Sabrina could not help but smile. "Don't let him have too much power over you, Sasha. You have to remind him that you are a team. He will never listen to you otherwise," she shouted with a laugh as the horse seemed to shake his head in agreement with her statement, "d'Artagnan even agrees with me. Just relax and let your instincts flow."

"That is easy for you to say. You can hear what the horse is thinking. Some of us just have to guess and hope we don't get trampled to death in the process," the cynical young man replied as he pulled himself back up into the saddle, "Why aren't you training Dar anyway? You are better than any of us and he is supposed to be a gift for the Lord of the Valley when he returns."

"Because you need this experience young one," came a laughing voice from behind Sabrina, "Your father has asked that you receive the best training possible and there is no finer teacher outside of Rohan."

Turning around Sabrina smiled at the approaching Balrog Slayer, "Glorfindel, I thought that you were stuck inside with paperwork today. However did you manage to escape Erestor's studious clutches?"

"Alas, Penneth, I could take it no longer," the tall blond ellon sighed dramatically, causing the young woman next to him to laugh, "I can not abide being cooped up indoors on such a glorious day such as this."

"Why don't you give us a hand Glorfindel?" she asked with a smile, "I was just about get them started on their jump training." Sliding between the beams of the fence she walked calmly over to the horse and rider while whispering soothing words in Sindarin under her breath. "Now Sasha if Dar is going to learn this and feel comfortable you will have to relax so that he will be relaxed. If you are tense he will be too and that is when things go wrong. Horses can feel our emotions as clearly as their own. If you are scared he will think there is something to be scared of and he could throw you or hurt himself," she instructed in a soft voice, "Now when you are ready I want you to run Dar around the ring once before starting the jump circuit. When you get to the jumps just let Dar do what needs to be done. This is all about working with your horse's instincts."

Once she returned to where Glorfindel was standing the Balrog Slayer commented, "You handled that very well. I have no doubt that they will both excel under your guidance."

Just as she was about to answer the ellon she loved like an uncle Sabrina found herself being pulled into a terrifying vision that caused her heart to cry out in anguish. Flashes of images passed through her mind at a break neck speed and she was hard pressed to make sense out of them. Gradually they began to slow and she saw glimpses of a little boy that could only be Harry being thrown into a small dark cupboard, she saw who she knew to be Lilly's brother-in-law Vernon beating Harry with a belt, and she saw Petunia slapping the abnormally small boy so hard that he was knocked to the ground. With each passing image her heart constricted as the abuse became worse. Then just as suddenly as it had started the images stopped and she was able to open her eyes to a very concerned Glorfindel. "They have gone to far," she growled her dark green eyes blazing with an inner fire, "The Dursleys are abusing Harry. I have to do something to protect him. Merlin knows that Albus won't lift a finger."

Turning to the young man that was riding around the ring Glorfindel called out, "Sasha, that is eough for today. Cool Dar down and get him tucked in for the night. Lady Sabrina and I need to speak with Lord Celeborn." Turning his attention back to Sabrina he said, "Can you ride or do you want to ride with me?"

"I can ride, but let's hurry because I have to help him," she said in anguish as she climbed onto her horse Storm Shadow's back and the stallion instantly began to gallop back to the house trusting that the Balrog Slayer would follow.

Reaching the house she wasted little time and leapt from Shadow's back before he had even came to a full stop. Taking the steps two at a time she ran like a woman possessed toward her Ada's study. As she reached the door she knocked quickly and entered when she heard him call out, "Enter!" through the thick oak door.

"Ada, the charm I preformed on Harry is working. I just had a very intense vision and those horrid muggles are abusing Lilly and James's little boy. I have to do something," she cried as she struggled to catch her breath and fell into one of the chairs opposite him at the desk.

"This is most distressing," he said calmly as he stood from his seat and made his way around the desk to his distressed daughter's side. Kneeling next to her he asked, "Will you show me the memories of your vision?"

Taking out her wand with a shaking hand Sabrina placed the tip to the side of her head and began to withdraw a white wispy cloud of memories. Standing she walked over to the pensive that her Ada kept on a pedestal near the window. Placing the memory into the large stone bowl she looked up at him and said, "I can't watch that again. You go ahead." Stepping over to the pensive Celeborn placed his finger into the swirling mist and his body became rigid as his mind was pulled into the memory.

As Sabrina sat waiting for her father to come out of the pensive Glorfindel, Erestor, Haldir, and Míriel entered the room quietly. "As soon as Ada gets done viewing those memories, you lot may want to as well," she said as she accepted a cup of tea from Míriel.

Once everyone had seen Sabrina's memories they all sat in varying states of anger at what they had witnessed a little boy going through. "How could Albus allow this to happen?" Erestor asked in anger as he paced the width of Celeborn's study. The reaction of the normally subdued ellon not surprising any that sat within the room.

"The whole mess with Voldamort was Albus's doing in the first place," Sabrina supplied as she sat on the arm of her father's chair, "He and Dippit sent Tom Riddle back to that orphanage every year. It was the abuse he suffered there that helped him to become Voldamort." Pausing she thought about what she wanted to say before continuing, "Albus has a personal vendetta against Riddle and he doesn't care who he hurts in his attempt to win."

"So many have died," Míriel said sadly from her place next to her husband Haldir, "Too much suffering all because of one arrogant man's personal vendettas. Something must be done to help the boy. He is an innocent in all of this."

From his position next to the fireplace Glorfindel pointed out, "Yes but at the same time we must remember the threat faced by Severus and Sirius. Personally I feel we should do something about Sirius's plight as well. Severus is relatively safe for the time being but young Mr. Black is in great peril as long as he remains within Azkaban's walls."

"I fear you are correct," Haldir agreed solemnly, "Whatever we do to help the boy, we must also consider a plan to aid Sirius. He is as much an innocent in this as the child."

"Is there not someone within the Ministry that you can trust?" Erestor asked looking toward Sabrina, "Someone with a bit of power within the Ministry?"

Smiling the young woman exclaimed, "Erestor I could kiss you! I don't know why I did not think of it before. I am positive that Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour would help me. They both have a very strong sense of what is right and I don't think they would be too worried about taking on Albus either. Also there is Kingsley Shacklebolt, he was Siri's partner back when we were all aurors." Pausing she thought for a moment before theorizing, "I could contact Amelia and ask her to gather the others. I do not think that Albus or the Ministry have anyway of knowing that I would be visiting Britain."

"Do you think you can convince them to reopen Sirius's case?" Míriel asked after a moment, "Perhaps if you show them your memories of the casting of the Fidelius Charm. Maybe having proof that Peter was the secret keeper could be enough to reopen the case and at least get Sirius a fair trial."

"It is worth a try at least," Sabrina said with a smile, "If all else fails I will just flame into Siri's cell and get him out myself."

"Let us try to do this legally before we start braking people from prison, no matter how innocent they may be," Celeborn cautioned with a gentle laugh when he saw his daughter's old spark returning, "Once Sabrina has legal custody of Harry she can bring him here and our magic will keep him safe from those that would mean him ill."

Standing Sabrina walked over to the window and held her arm out. Within seconds a beautiful hawk landed gracefully on her out stretched arm and she greeted, "Estel, I have a job for you my friend." She quickly scribbled out a note to Amelia and tied it to Estel's leg before saying, "I need you to take this to Amelia Bones. She will have an answer for me so wait for it okay." As the hawk took flight she looked over at her father and said, "Let's hope that Amelia will help because if she doesn't I am not above kidnapping my godson from those monsters."

It took two days for Estel to return with Amelia's response and Sabrina was just sitting down to breakfast when the hawk flew into the dinning hall. "Hello my friend," she greeted with a smile and handing the hawk a piece of bacon. Taking the message from the hawks foot she quickly read the note and hope began to light up her face. Looking toward her family she began to read, "Sabrina Snape, you have had me worried out of my mind. No one has heard from you since the night that James and Lilly Potter were killed. We were beginning to think that you had been killed as well. Now that I have received your letter I understand why you left when you did and I am truly sorry that it happened. Of course I will help you all that I can and I have already made arrangements to have Kingsley and Rufus come to my house this evening for tea. Be here at six and we will see what we can do to help you get Harry back. As for what you mentioned about Sirius I will look forward to reviewing any evidence you may have. See you soon, Your friend always Amelia Bones Director of Law Enforcement Ministry of Magic."

"It would appear that she is willing to help," Celeborn said with a smile as he took a sip of his tea.

By the time she was ready to leave Sabrina was a nervous wreck. It had been nearly five years since she had been in the wizarding world and she was worried how people would react to seeing her now after so long. Would Harry even want to come live with her. To say she was terrified would have been an understatement. Taking one last look at her family she smiled softly before her body was consumed in flame and she was replaced by a majestic black phoenix. With one final cry the bird burst into a fierce ball of fire and disappeared.

* * *

Don't forget to let me know what you think. I promise to get some more up by the middle of next week. I have ideas bouncing around in my head as we speak. Oh and for those that have read my other story Love and Eternity, can you guess who Míriel is?


	3. Memories and Pensives

Chapter Two

**Memories and Pensives**

Nottingham

A brilliant ball of fire exploded into existence in front of the Nottingham home of Director of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones. When the fire faded a Sabrina Snape could be seen leaning heavily against the house, her body exhausted from traveling so far. Before she was able to even raise her hand to knock the door swung open revealing a small house-elf wearing a periwinkle sundress. "I am here to see Amelia Bones," she whispered before her exhaustion won out and she collapsed onto the doorstep.

"Mistress Amelia comes quick!" the tiny elf squeaked in surprise, "Mistress!"

"What is it, Beanie?" Amelia asked as she walked into the entry hall, "Oh dear! Fetch me a bottle of Pepper Up Potion and a block of Honeydukes! Quickly now!" Once she was sure that Beanie was following her orders the older woman carefully began to levitate Sabrina's prone form. Gently she brought her over to a large couch within her formal parlor and placed the unconscious woman carefully down.

A small girl of about five years old entered the room and asked, "Who is she, Auntie Mia?" Pausing for a moment she added, "What is wrong with her?"

"This is your god-mother Sabrina, Susan dear. You haven't seen her since you were a baby, and I believe she is very tired from her journey here," Amelia answered as she draped a soft afghan over the sleeping younger woman.

Beanie appeared next to the couch with a loud 'POP' a steaming goblet in one hand and a large candy bar in the other. "Here you's be Mistress," the elf squeaked handing the goblet to her mistress obediently, "Does Mistress need anything else?"

"No Beanie this will be fine for now," Amelia replied as she carefully poured the potion into the unconscious young woman's mouth and helped to stimulate her swallowing reflex. As smoke began to pour from Sabrina's ears and she began to come around the older woman added, "Let me know when my other guests arrive."

"Hello Amelia," Sabrina said softly once the elf had disappeared, "It has been to long." Turning her attention to the small girl that was standing next to the couch she smiled gently and added, "You have grown so much since the last time I saw you Susie-girl. How old are you now, six?"

"Ah-huh," the little girl replied bravely, "I had a birthday party last week."

"Susan why don't you go and color for a while so that your Aunt Bree and I can talk," Amelia said as she smiled down at her niece. Once the child had run off she turned her attention back to Sabrina as the younger woman sat up and began to nibble on the chocolate bar. "What happened, Bree? Why did you leave?" she asked as she poured them each a cup of tea, "Your letter did not tell me much."

Sighing the younger witch accepted a cup of tea and began to explain, "I had no choice. It was all so messed up. To begin with Sirius was innocent of what Fudge and Crouch said he did but they refused to listen to me, or even give Siri a trial. They locked up my brother even though he was working for Albus as a spy. Then on top of that they told me that if I did not leave Britain that they would make certain that Siri and Sev were kissed before the end of the day. Albus refused to help me. 'It is for the greater good,' he said, 'We must all make sacrifices. Harry must live with his muggle relatives for his own safety.' He knew Sirius and Severus were innocent and he refused to help them because he wanted complete control over Lilly and James's son. He placed that little boy in a home where he would be mistreated and abused all because he wanted another pawn in his vendetta against Voldamort."

"Do you have any proof that Sirius is innocent?" Amelia asked stunned, "If so I will do everything in my power to see that he is set free. I will not allow an innocent man to suffer for the crimes of another. Do you know who is really to blame for the crimes that Sirius is accused of?"

"Peter Pettigrew is the one that did all of that stuff, Mia," Sabrina answered honestly, "He is out there somewhere, probably hiding in his animagus form." Pausing she gathered her thoughts and explained further, "James, Sirius, and Peter became illegal animagi back during school so that they could help Remus through his transformations. James was a stag, Sirius is a dog, and Peter is a rat, and I would bet my life that there is a rat somewhere missing a front toe." Taking a drink of her tea she added, "And not many know this but Lilly, Alice, and I were the ones that worked the Fidelius Charm on Goddric's Hollow, so I can tell you in all honesty that Peter Pettigrew was James and Lilly's secret keeper. James had this brilliant idea that Sirius was to obvious a choice and that Peter would be better able to go under Voldamort's radar. It would have been a brilliant plan but Peter was Voldamort's spy in the Order of the Phoenix."

"This is so unbelievable," the older witch said in shock as she sat back in the couch stunned, "I believe you don't get me wrong but I guess you can guess that I am a bit surprised. I can however believe Albus capable of such actions. I always suspected that he had a hidden agenda in the war but at the time I did not have time to analyze it. At the time we needed all of the wands we could get and motives became unimportant." Sighing took a sip of her tea then asked, "Are you prepared to give an official statement and a set of your memories to help in clearing Sirius's name?"

"Of course I am," Sabrina stated sitting up straighter, "I will do all that is necessary to help Siri. He deserves better than this. He should have been helping me raise Harry all along, not in some damned prison cell in Azkaban."

Taking another sip of tea Amelia thought for a moment before asking, "Now as for getting your custody of Harry Potter restored there may be a problem. Without James and Lilly's will we may have a fight on our hands. Albus was granted magical custody of Harry when you disappeared. Because of that he has complete control over the Potters' vaults making it near impossible for us to gain access to the will and have it official read."

"Then I guess that it is convenient for us that the will was placed in my vault for safe keeping when James and Lilly decided to go into hiding. Lils did not want to take any chances," Sabrina said with a mischievous smile before her smile faded and she became serious once more, "I am sure that we can arrange for Chief Ironhand to officially read the will but I don't think there is time enough to do that today. What about Harry? Those monsters are abusing him right now. We can't leave him in that house."

Pausing for a moment Amelia poured herself another cup of tea as she thought about Sabrina's words, "Well then I guess I will have to order Aurors Shacklebolt and Robards to go and investigate allegations of child abuse. Then I can officially remove Harry from the home. Considering his safety being a factor I do not believe I would be remiss in insisting the boy stay in my home where I can ensure his safety until such time that his guardianship can be settled." Pausing for a moment she looked toward the door of the parlor before adding, "It would appear that Rufus and Shacklebolt have arrived." Standing up she watched as Beanie escorted the two wizards into the room and greeted, "Rufus, Kingsley, I am so glad you could join us. I am certain that introductions are not necessary."

"By Merlin!" Kingsley exclaimed in shock when he noticed Sabrina sitting on the couch, "Sabrina Snape!"

"Hello Kings, it is good to see you again," she greeted with a tentative smile, "Rufus how is your family?"

"They are doing lovely, Sabrina, and my Anna will be happy to know that you are alive. We had all thought the worst when you came up missing," Rufus replied taking a seat in the chair opposite Sabrina, "Not that I am not happy to see you my dear but I am most curious to know why I was called here."

Taking the other available chair Kingsley agreed, "I to am very interested to know what has brought us here. Though I would also like to know what happened to Sabrina."

"I was forced to leave Britain, Kings," Sabrina answered honestly as she began to tell the two wizards everything she had told Amelia. "And now I am here to try and clear Sirius's name and bring Harry home with me where he will be safe," she finished taking a sip of her tea.

"That is where you come in, Auror Shacklebolt. I want you and Auror Robards to go to the Dursley home and conduct an investigation into the welfare of Harry Potter. If you find that the allegations of child abuse are substantiated then you are to bring the boy here where he will remain until such time that the matter of his guardianship can be established once and for all," Amelia said setting her tea cup down before turning her attention to Rufus, "As for you Rufus I would like you to collect the evidence that Sabrina has in the Sirius Black case. I will not have an innocent man condemned to Azkaban on my watch."

"Director may I have use of your floo?," Kingsley asked as he stood up, "Gawain Robards is on duty tonight, so he should be at the Ministry by now." At her signal he walked over to the fireplace and stepped inside. Tossing down a handful of silvery powder he called out, "Ministry of Magic!" and with a flash of green flame he was gone.

Taking an evidence vial from the inside pocket of his robes Rufus took out his wand and asked, "If you would please think of the memories pertaining to the Sirius Black case I will collect them." Raising his wand he placed it against Sabrina's head and began to pull a wispy stream of memories from her mind. Turning to the Director of Law Enforcement he asked, "May we use your pensive to view these memories, Madam Director?"

"Of course," she replied standing and moving toward the door, "It is in my study." As she walked she led them into her study she warned, "Now, Rufus, I must warn you. I strongly believe that the Minister was part of this entire mess. It may get a bit tetchy once this becomes known."

"Let it come, Madam," he replied, "You know how I feel about that fool we call a Minister. If he has intentionally allowed an innocent man left in Azkaban to rot, then I plan to see him answer for it."

As they walked into Amelia's study the older woman walked over to a large cabinet near the back of the room. Opening the double doors she offered, "Here you go Rufus. If it will be alright with you I would like to go in as well and I would appreciate it if you accompany us, Sabrina. That way you may be better able to answer any questions we might have."

Carefully Rufus poured the silvery stream of Sabrina's memory into the marble pensive. Using his wand he carefully stirred the wispy substance, before looking toward Amelia and announcing, "It is ready."

As one they gathered closely around the bowl of the pensive and plunged their heads inside. Instantly they were standing outside of the former home of James and Lilly Potter. Before them were a slightly younger Sabrina, Lilly Potter, Alice Longbottom, and a sniveling Peter Pettigrew. Near by James Potter holding an infant Harry, Frank Longbottom with his son Neville held protectively in his arms, and Sirius Black were watching the women as they worked the very complex Fidelius Charm upon Goddric's Hollow and Peter.

"I'll be damned!" Rufus exclaimed from his place next to Sabrina, "Black wasn't their secret keeper. He really was innocent. It was Pettigrew all along." Turning toward Sabrina he vowed, "When he is freed, I owe Black a very sincere apology. He tried to tell me he was innocent when I helped to transfer him to Azkaban but I wouldn't listen. I am truly sorry."

"It isn't your fault Rufus," Sabrina soothed, "Fudge and Crouch had a lot of people fooled." Turning back to the scene before them she spoke again, "We are getting ready to start the next memory." As she spoke the scene around them began to change and they were now standing within the Minister of Magic's office, "This is were I found out just how deeply Fudge and Crouch were involved. I had just found out that Sirius and my brother had been arrested."

"Minister," the younger version of Sabrina began, "I was there when the Fidelius Charm was cast. Lilly Potter, Alice Longbottom, and I were the ones that cast the spell. Peter Pettigrew was the Potters' secret keeper. I know that Sirius Black is innocent."

As though he had not heard a word of what the young Auror had said, Cornelius Fudge began to speak, "You leave us me no other choice, Miss Snape. If you do not leave Britain by the end of the week I will not be in the position to guarantee Mr. Black and Mr. Snape's well being. I have not the ability to control the actions of the dementors." Pausing he looked down at a parchment and he continued, "As of today young Mr. Potter will be a ward of the Ministry of Magic. It would appear that you no longer have a reason to remain in Britain."

Staring in shock at the memory of the Minister of Magic, Amelia sighed and said, "I know that you had told me what had happened but to see it is just unbelievable. All of this just to gain control over an innocent child. It is just beyond ridicules." Turning to look into Sabrina's sad eyes she told the younger woman, "What ever you need, I promise I will help you."

"Thank you Amelia," the younger witch answered sincerely, "I appreciate that. I know that helping me will make all of your lives more difficult but I sincerely appreciate what you are doing. Just knowing that Harry will be safe at least takes a great deal of weight off of my soul." As she spoke the memory began to fade into yet another and the trio were soon standing within the hospital wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"What will we see now?" Rufus asked as he watched Madam Pomfrey run her wand over they infant Harry.

"This is where I found out just what kind of man Albus Dumbledore really was," Sabrina replied as the hospital wing doors opened and the ancient wizard walked in. "This is where I found out that Albus was willing to sacrifice us all to get what he wants," she added with a growl as she walked to stand next to her younger self as she held a terrified Harry.

"_I am sorry to say that Harry must immediately be taken to his Aunt Petunia's home. As she is Lilly's only remaining blood relative it is only she that can offer him safety from those that remain of Tom's followers. I realize that you should maintain custody of him but I fear what Cornelius will do. It is better that he grow up in the Muggle World. Far from the goings on of ours," the old wizard said with a sigh as he looked down at the young boy. "It would be for the best I am afraid," Albus Dumbledore said sadly, "It is the only way. The blood protections will be able to better protect him than you can."_

_Turning her attention to the little boy that still clung to her as a life line, Sabrina could not stop the flood of frustrated tears that began to fall from her eyes, "You are so full of shit it is ridiculous, Albus. The only way for blood protections to work is if Petunia loved Harry as though he were her own son and I know damned well that there is no way in hell that will ever happen. She can't stand anything to do with magic and hated Lilly with a passion. There is no way she will ever give a damn about Harry. You just want to have another pawn in your little game against Voldamort." Pausing she looked up into the old wizard's blue eyes and added, "This whole war was your fault, your failure, and now you want to continue to make people suffer. You know damn well that Sirius is innocent and you are still letting Fudge and Crouch get away with what they are doing to him. You stood back and let them arrest my brother even though he was working as your spy against that bastard Riddle. Now you want to place an innocent boy in a home where you know he will be mistreated and abused."_

"_You have no choice, my dear," he told her his voice going cold, "I will give you a moment for your goodbyes but do not take long I haven't got all day. Hagrid will be here for the boy shortly." Turning he stepped from the small room leaving Sabrina alone with the small terrified child._

"_I am so sorry, Harry, but I don't have a choice right now. If I don't leave my brother and your godfather will be as good as dead," she whispered softly as she pulled out her wand and placed the tip against the small boy's heart, "In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient powers, Come to us who call you near, Come to us and settle here, Seal this bond to protect this child." Placing a soft kiss on the little boy's brow she carefully placed him into the bassinet that Poppy had conjured earlier and whispered finally, "I will know if something happens Harry and I will come back, I promise you." Turning she fled from the room and went in search of the man she had once respected so much._

_She found him near the entrance to the great hall and could not help the cold shiver that passed through her body when she caught a brief glimpse of darkness that surrounded his essence. "Excellent!" he exclaimed in false cheer, "You are doing the right thing, child. It is for the greater good."_

"If anything happens to Harry, Albus there will be no where for you to hide. It is bad enough that the Ministry is threatening the lives of two innocent men but the fact that the so called bastion of good is allowing it to happen makes me sick. I am telling you right now Albus that one day you will have to answer for this," she said through gritted teeth, "And I will take great pleasure in watching it happen." With that she turned and fled from the castle before she fully broke down. 'I will be damned if I let him see me fall,' she thought to herself as she stepped off the grounds and apperated away.

Once they had exited the pensive and taken seats around Amelia's desk the older witch cleared her throat and began, "I would have never expected such behavior from Albus. I must admit he had me sufficiently fooled."

"He bloody well has everyone fooled!" Rufus exclaimed as he accepted a cup of tea, "My question Madam, is what do we intend to do about it? There is no way we can ignore his involvement in this."

"The thing is we can't do anything against Albus, Fudge, or Crouch until we have Harry and Sirius safe and sound," Sabrina said before taking a sip of tea, "Once they are safe, I would love to expose those monsters for who they really are. Personally, I have my doubts that this is the end of their duplicity."

Picking up a quill and dipping it into her brass inkwell Amelia quickly wrote something down. Once she was satisfied with what she had written she tapped the parchment with her wand and it duplicated itself, one copy disappearing in a flash. Looking up she handed the other copy to Rufus and instructed, "I want you to go to Azkaban and retrieve Mr. Black. Bring him directly to my office. We will need to question him under Veritaserum before we can clear his name officially." Once the auror had left through the flu she turned her attention back to Sabrina, "I will need to be present when Sirius arrives. Aurors Shakelbolt and Robards will be bringing Harry here. I will return as quickly as I can."

"Thank you for all of this Amelia," Sabrina said as she stood and embrased the older woman gratefully, "You do not know how much this means to me."

"Think nothing of it Sabrina. You would have done the same for me and you know it," the older witch replied hugging the young woman in return, "Think nothing of it." Walking over to her fireplace she stepped inside, thru down a hand full of flu powder and called out, "Ministry of Magic, Department of Law Enforcement!"

As Amelia dissappeared in a flash of green flames Sabrina finally allowed herself to take a steading breath as the weight of what had happened had finally been lifted from her shoulders. Closing her eyes she allowed the tears of relief to flow unhindered. She had at least found someone willing to listen and act. She knew that there was still a great deal that needed to be done but at least now she had hope.

"Why are you crying?" came a small voice from the door. Seconds later Susan crawled up into Sabrina's lap and looked up into her eyes with worry. "Do you have an owie?" she asked again in concern, "Beanie takes care of my owies."

"No Susie-girl I am not hurt," Sabrina answered hugging the little girl close, "I am just happy. Your Auntie is helping some people that mean a lot to me and that makes me very happy." Wiping her eyes she looked at the little girl that was cuddled in her arms and asked, "Now if I remember correctly. You were drawing a picture." When Susan nodded her head eagerly she added, "Can I see it?"

As she looked at her god-daughters picture Sabrina heard a knock at the front door. Within moments Kingsley and Gawain entered the study, a small boy cradled protectively within the larger auror's arms. "Sabrina, he is hurt!" Kingsley exclaimed as he carefully lay the boy on a chaise near the fireplace.


	4. A Mother's Love

Sorry that it took me so long but between moving and writer's block on an epic scale I was at a very great loss.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

**A Mother's Love**

Moving quickly to the small boy's side Sabrina began to move her wand over his tiny frame and asked, "What happened Kings? What did those monsters do to him?"

"We found him locked inside a small cupboard under the stairs. The muggles admitted to not feeding him in almost a week. Vernon Dursley, it would appear has been beating the boy regularly," the larger Auror growled dangerously, "We will have to go back there to deal with them, but the boy needed tending first."

"Will he be alright?" Gawain asked from his place near the end of the chaise.

Passing her wand over him once more the witch mumbled a soft spell in Quenya before she answered, "He will be in time Gawain. His psychological wounds will be the most difficult to deal with. Merlin only knows what those people have told him over the years." Turning to look Kingsley straight in the eyes she continued, "Kings, I don't care what you have to do but Albus and Fudge can not know that I was here or that I have Harry until I have complete custody. Harry's complete safety is all that is important right now. We can not tip our hat to the Headmaster or the Minister until all of our ducks are in a row."

"I understand completely and you may count on Gawain and I for assistance. I owe that much to Sirius for not believing him when it was most important. He tried to tell me that night but I was blind with grief," Kingsley answered nodding his head toward where Gawain stood, "The Dursleys can wait for a bit."

"Beanie!" Sabrina called out. When the elf appeared with a pop she instructed, "Beanie, I need you to bring me bottles of Skele-Gro, Sleeping Draught, Strengthening Solution, Blood-Replenishing Potion, and a jar of Bruise Healing Paste. After you have done that, I need you to prepare a room for Harry. He will need someplace quiet to rest."

"Right aways, Missus," the tiny elf squeaked before popping away, "Beanie will bes right back."

Once the elf had retrieved the items she had requested Sabrina got to work healing the injuries that the small boy had sustained at the hands of his brutal relatives. "What kind of people can do this to a child?" she whispered as she began to pour various potions into the abnormally small form of her god-son, "To do this to your own flesh and blood. Petunia and Vernon will answer for this, by Merlin." It was an exhausting struggle and after two long hours Sabrina stepped back and announced, "I have done all that I can for now. The most important thing he needs now is rest so that he can regain his strength. Beanie I am going to need a Nutrient Potion to help Harry to build up his weight. He is entirely to thin for a boy his age."

"We don'ts have any Nutri' Potions, Missus," the elf said sadly as her ears began to droop.

Walking quickly over to Amelia's desk Sabrina quickly wrote something on a piece of parchment. "Beanie, I need for you to take this note to Severus Snape. You must only be seen by him," the young witch instructed tiredly. Once the elf had disappeared with a loud 'POP' she turned to the two aurors in the room and explained, "I had wanted to try and keep my brother from being involved in this but I have no other choice. Harry must have that potion if he is going to recover."

"Your brother can take care of himself," Kingsley offered sympathetically, "He will understand." Looking down at the small boy still lying on the chaise, "Severus will be able to set his feelings for James aside and see Lilly's son as well."

Just as Sabrina was about to respond to the auror's words when the fireplace burst into green flames and the tall wiry form of her brother stepped out. "Sabrina, what is the meaning of this? Where have you been? Albus led me to believe that you were dead. How is this possible?" he said striding quickly over to his sister and looking deeply into her eyes. Through their bond he saw all that his sister had been through since he had last laid eyes upon her and his heart broke for the sacrifice she had been forced to make. Satisfied with what he had seen in Sabrina's eyes he turned his attention to the small boy lying next to them and asked, "Is this truly the Potter boy? What has happened to him?"

"Those monsters that Albus sent him to live with tried to beat the magic right out of him. You know how Petunia felt about Lilly and magic. Do you honestly think she would treat Lilly's son any better?" Sabrina answered tiredly, "I am working on getting Harry removed from their home for good, but I need your help to undo the damage that those bastards did to him."

"I have brought you a six months supply of the potion that you requested in your note and the instructions to create more should you need it. I have created this brew to be much more effective than those normally used," as he spoke the potions master knelt next to the boy, placed a vial to his lips, and helped him to swallow the potion, "He will need a dose of this before each meal."

"Thank you Sev," Sabrina said with a sad smile, "I don't know what I would have done without you. Harry wouldn't have been able to wait for me to brew a potion myself."

Sighing her brother looked sadly into her eyes and replied, "After the sacrifice you made to protect myself and Black it is the least that I could do. I owe Lilly this much, but I fear I will not be of much further assistance. If Albus were suspect anything, much could be lost."

"I know," she sighed in response her eyes shining with tears, "I am so sorry, Sev. It is so unfair. You deserved so much better."

"SSSShhhh, Bree," he whispered pulling her into a comforting embrace. He was unsure what to say to her for he knew that life was not going to be any easier for them anytime soon. "Just knowing that you and the boy is enough for me right now. I will be fine," he soothed in his unique deep baritone. "I am sorry to say that I must go now, before Albus misses me," he said hesitantly a few moments later, "If you ever need me again call for Dobby and send him to get me. Albus would not suspect his presence in my company." Hugging his sister close one last time, he laid a kiss on her brow, strode into the fireplace and in a blast of green flames he was gone.

"Isn't Dobby, a Malfoy house elf?" Gawain asked in confusion, looking at the two remaining adults in the room for conformation.

Sighing Sabrina looked to the young Auror and answered, "Yes, Dobby is one of the Malfoy family house-elves. I have known Dobby for years. For a time before he joined Voldamort, Lucius and I were a couple. We only separated when his father forced him to join the Death Eaters and marry Narsissa Black." Thinking for a moment she thought back to the last time she had seen the man that held her soul and she almost lost control over her emotions. "Lucius Malfoy was not always the monster that the world sees him as now. He is also a close friend of my brother and Albus would think nothing of a Malfoy house elf being used to summon my brother," she finished with a tired sigh.

It was nearly mid-night when the fire in the hearth turned blazing green once more and the very tired forms of Amelia, Rufus, and Sirius stumbled from it. Sirius though he had been held within Azkaban for five long years, looked to Sabrina's keen eyes to be for the most part healthy though more than a little under weight. "Bree?" he asked tiredly when he noticed the young woman walking toward him, "I thought they had gotten you. Merlin Bree I thought they had gotten you too."

"No Siri, they didn't get me. I was with Kings when he was arresting Bella, her husband, and brother-in-law. When I went back to headquarters Crouch and Fudge told me that if I did not leave the wizarding world they would have you and my brother kissed. They took away my rights to Harry and I was forced to leave." Helping him to sit down in a comfortable wing back chair she continued to explain, "I didn't know what else to do. If I had stayed and fought you and my brother would have been as good as dead. Albus refused to help."

"I can't believe this," he whispered, "Why would Albus refused to help? What happened to Harry? Is he safe?"

Knowing that Sabrina was far beyond her breaking point already Kingsley answered for her, "Albus had plans to use Harry in his fight with Voldamort and he placed the boy in the home of Lilly Potter's muggle sister and brother-in-law."

"Before Albus was able to take him, I placed a very strong protection charm on him. One that would alert me should he ever come to harm. It was the best I could do with so little time. A few days ago the charm activated and I came here to get Amelia's help," Sabrina said as she poured herself a cup of coffee, "They abused him Siri, but he will be alright in time. I have every intention of taking him home with me when I go and I want you to come with us. Harry needs both of us now more than ever."

"Of course I will go with you," the former convict answered, "But Bree, what about Remus? Oh Merlin, help me, I thought that he could have been the traitor. How could I have been so blind?"

"It isn't your fault Siri," the young witch soothed as she walked over and placed a calming hand on her friend's back, "We were all taken in by Peter. Hell I even helped to make him their secret keeper. As to Remus I am not sure. Everyone seems to have thought that I was dead. It may take time that we do not have right now to get him to trust either of us. He still thinks you betrayed Lilly and James."

Thinking for a moment Amelia looked at the pair and suggested, "Perhaps if I contact him and ask him to visit me in my home. He was after all very close to my brother and is Susan's god-father."

"That is a brilliant idea, Amelia," Sabrina said with a smile, "He wouldn't think anything of being invited to visit his god-child. Once he is here we can explain everything to him."

Once the invitation had been sent out via owl post, Rufus, Kingsley, and Gawain bid Amelia and her house guests goodnight. Knowing that it would be impossible for Sirius to rest without seeing Harry, Sabrina led him into the small room next to the one she had been given. It nearly broke her heart when she saw the anguish written upon Sirius's features when he saw the small boy lying motionless on the large four poster bed.

"He will be alright, Siri. I promise you. He will be alright. They can't hurt him anymore and Amelia will make certain that they pay for what they have done," she whispered softly taking his hand in hers, "We will take him to Rivendell and he will be raised in a home full of love and happiness. I promise you Siri, he will be alright."

That night as she closed her eyes to sleep, Sabrina, allowed her mind to wander to the son that she had been forced to leave behind. Using the link that she had not allowed herself to use in five years she reached out to her son's mind, _'Be safe my darling Draco. Mummy loves you my sweet baby boy.'_ Allowing sleep to claim her completely her last thoughts were of the small blond boy that was sleeping safely in his bed so far away.


	5. Stolen Memories

**Chapter Four**

**Stolen Memories**

* * *

The mourning following the rescue of Harry and Sirius was started when the terrified screams of a small boy. Jumping from her bed Sabrina ran next door and was by Harry's side in seconds. "It's okay Harry. You are safe here. The Dursleys can't hurt you here," she whispered as she wrapped his trembling form close to her, "Oh my sweet boy, you are safe here. Everything will be alright, I promise you."

"Who are you?" he asked in a trembling voice, "What is this place?"

"You are in the home of a friend of mine. She and her brother were very close friends with your parents and I. She helped me get you rescued from those vile relatives of yours," Sabrina tried to explain as simply as she could, "I am your god-mother, Harry. My name is Sabrina, and your mum was one of my best friends. I miss her a great deal."

"You knew my mum. Aunt Petunia says she died in a car wreck," he told her innocently, "Uncle Vernon called them lay-abouts."

Sighing Sabrina corrected, "No Harry, they were anything but. Your mum and dad were some of the hardest working people I have ever known. As to how they died, well Harry, they died protecting you. You are too young for me to go into to many details about it but believe me Harry, they loved you with all of their hearts." Thinking she had better prepare the boy for what he would see in the magical world she started, "Harry, I need ask you something. Has anything ever happened to you that you just couldn't explain?"

Nervously the boy looked up into her eyes and nodded his head to the positive. Taking a breath he began to tell what had happened, "One time Dudley, took a toy I was playing with. I 'member I wished he would give it back and it started floatin' to me. Uncle Vernon called me a freak and locked me in my cupboard for a two days. I didn't get to eat."

Trying her best to ignore the anger she felt over Vernon's treatment of her god-son for a moment Sabrina, took a deep calming breath and began to explain his abilities instead, "Well Harry, what you did was called levitation, it is a type of magic." Seeing the boy shake his head aggressively in the negative she asked, "What is it Harry?"

"Aunt Petunia says that there is no such thing as magic," he replied simply.

"Actually, Harry, magic does exist and your Aunt Petunia knows that. You see Harry, your mum and dad could both do magic. In fact so can I," Sabrina corrected, "Your Aunt Petunia hated your mum because she could do magic and Petunia couldn't. Do you know what it means to say that someone is jealous?" When he nodded yes she continued, "Well Petunia was very jealous of your mum because she could do magic. What you did that day when you levitated the toy is called accidental magic. Children in the magical world do that quite often. I turned my Uncle Erestor's hair pink when I was about your age." Seeing that he was beginning to tire Sabrina suggested, "Why don't you lay back and I will show you a bit of magic?" Once he was laying back against the pillows she took out her wand and summoned a vile of the Nutrient Potion that her brother had supplied, "I need you to drink this down for me Harry. It will help you to get better, alright." Getting up from his bed she told him, "I will be right back with something for you to eat."

Stepping out of the room she was confronted by a very worried Sirius and an anxious Amelia. "Is he alright?" Sirius asked pacing anxiously up and down the hall. "How can you be so calm? You heard what he said. They starved him," he growled as he continued to pace.

"Yes, Siri, I know what he said, but he is a scared little boy in a strange place," she growled back in a soft dangerous voice, "We have to maintain our tempers when we are around him. I want to rip those monsters to shreds with my bare hands but I am not about to let Harry see me that way. It would be too much for him to deal with right now."

"Someone has been hiding an animagus form," Amelia said lightly with a soft laugh, "Your inner she-wolf is showing dear." Turning to look at Sirius she continued, "And you Mister Black would do well to listen to her." "Beanie?" she called out. When the elf appeared next to her she ordered, "I need you to bring me a tray of breakfast for the boy."

"Right away Mistress," Beanie said bowing, before she popped away, only to reappear once more carrying a tray laden with delicious breakfast foods, "Here you be's Mistress."

Taking the tray from the elf, Sabrina suggested, "Sirius, if you can keep your temper in check you can come and see Harry. Once we get him fed he will be ready for a nap and we can get our breakfast." When he nodded his head silently she led the way into the small boy's room. Walking over to the bed she placed it next to Harry and said, "Here you go sweetheart. Just eat what you feel up too." Looking back at Sirius she introduced, "While you eat I thought you would like to get to know your god-father. This is Sirius or to most of us Siri. When you were little you called him Paddy."

"Hello," Harry said shyly between bites of the first real breakfast he had been able to enjoy since his parents' death.

"It is good to see you again, Pup," Sirius said nervously, "Sabrina told me that you are going to heal up really well. Ya' get that from your dad you know. There was never anything that could keep ol' Prongs down for long. You look a lot like him you know, except the eyes. You got your mum's eyes. Your dad loved your mum's eyes. He was so proud of you, you know."

"Lil's used go crazy over James when be in the hospital wing. I think I even remember her threatening to use super glue to keep him in bed when he got hit by that bludger back in seventh year," Sabrina reminisced with a smile, "James had no idea what she was talking about."

"Don't everybody know what super glue is?" Harry asked innocently taking a bite of toast.

Smiling Sabrina explained, "No Harry, not everyone knows about super glue. You see for people that have lived all of their lives in the magical world things like that are unheard of. Things like super glue, electricity, television, and movies do not exist in the magical world. Oh don't get me wrong we use magic to make up for that stuff but it is a very different world. Your mum though was a muggle-born, someone who is magical but born in a family that isn't magical. We call non-magical people like your Aunt and Uncle, muggles."

Looking toward Sirius, the small boy asked, "Can you do magic?"

"You bet I can," Sirius laughed stepping away from the bed and transforming into a large black dog with it big red tongue lolling out lazily. At the sight of Sirius's animagus form, Harry, let out a childish giggle that had tears of joy springing to Sabrina's eyes.

Laughing through her tears, Sabrina, told the boy, "That, Harry, is Padfoot, or as you used to call him Paddy." Thinking for a moment she continued, "Your dad used to be able to turn into a stag and your mum could transform into a fox."

"Can you turn into anything?" he asked intrigued by the first real displays of magic he could ever remember seeing.

"Actually I can transform into several things but my two favorites are a she-wolf, your mum called Artimis, and a black phoenix my ada named, Bereth," she answered with a smile. Thinking for a moment she stood up and cautioned, "I am going to change into my phoenix form now but I think that I better warn you that it will look as though I am on fire. Trust me it doesn't hurt at all and it is over really quick." That said she quickly burst into flames and soon Bereth was flying around the room singing joyously. Landing on the bed the brilliant black bird hopped up next to the boy that was staring at her with awe and a little trepidation. Bending her head down she allowed several pearly white tears to drip from her eyes and land on Harry's uncovered hand. As the tears made contact a wave of healing energy rushed through the boy's body, healing not only the physical but mental wounds as well. It was then that while in her phoenix form Sabrina was able to detect the slight ripples of a malicious spell that had been put on the child's mind. Hopping backwards the phoenix let out a cry before bursting into flames and turning back into her human form. Looking toward where Padfoot still sat she nodded her head toward the door before turning to look at Harry and saying, "Sirius and I will be back in a bit. You just finish eating."

Once they were outside the closed door Sabrina led the way toward the kitchen where they found Amelia and Rufus deep in conversation over coffee. "What is wrong, Bree?" Amelia asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"That old bastard put a memory charm on my god-son!" the younger witch growled angrily as she slammed herself down on a chair across from the Head of Law Enforcement, "Albus put a memory charm on Harry, so that the only memories he has of his childhood before being placed with his Aunt and Uncle are of his parents deaths. It is no wonder he woke up screaming. He was reliving that horrible night and it seems he has been ever since that night, thanks to Albus."

A dangerous growl emanated from the large black dog at her side before he transformed back into a very angry Sirius Black, "Do you mean that Albus is basically torturing Harry every night?"

"In a nutshell yes, I do. The spell causes Harry to relive that night every time he falls asleep. It is a form of mental torture to be sure, but since it is a charm my protection spell did not detect it. As I said before I didn't exactly have time to research a better spell. I only actually had a few moments," Sabrina explained more calmly now that she had had time to set her mind in order, "I am not sure I have enough power to reverse the charm. I may need to contact Ada for help."

"Amelia you are legally allowed to create flu connections," Sirius began after thinking for a moment, "Would it be possible to create one from your private flu to Sabrina's home? If you could then we could get help for Harry a lot sooner than if Bree had to transport them herself."

Taking a moment to consider what she had been asked the older witch replied, "Yes I could create a private connection but I would have to have Sabrina's help to build it. Since the location of her home is a secret that only she truly knows I would have to have her help to create the link." Looking toward the younger witch she asked, "Could you give me a memory of the location for the flu connection? It only really has to be the type of memory you would use to apperate. We can destroy the memory as soon as we are done."

Silently Sabrina picked up a fork and with a swish of her wand transfigured it into a vile that she quickly placed a memory into. Handing the vile to Amelia she said, "That should be what you need. I trust you not to let my secret out." Looking toward Rufus she asked, "Could I speak with you in private later? I have a few things I need to ask you."

"Of course," the Head Auror replied with a nod of understanding, "As soon as we finish breakfast we can talk. It will take a bit for Amelia to create the new flu connection."

Once they had finished eating and Amelia had gone to her study to work on the flu connection Sirius excused himself to visit with Harry and Sabrina and Rufus were left alone in the kitchen to talk. After placing a strong privacy bubble around them Sabrina asked, "How is Lucius? How is my son? Are you still working with Luc?"

"Yes I am still working with Lucius," the Auror replied, "The last time that he and I were in contact he, Narsissa, and Draco had just returned from a holiday in the South of France. Draco had just received his first broom and they were all doing fine." Thinking for a moment the wizard added, "He misses you a great deal. I see it in his eyes every time we speak." Taking a sip of coffee he went on to tell her, "Albus tried his damnedest to get Lucius arrested right after you left. That is one of the reasons he doesn't care for me much now. I did everything that I could to keep Lucius out of Azkaban and that drove the old man insane."

"Thank you, Rufus. I needed to hear that. I miss them so much," the young witch whispered, "I don't know how I will ever repay you for helping Lucius the way you did. Most people would have just written him off the moment Darius forced him to take that damned mark. Thank you."

"That boy risked a lot to help me put that vile sister-in-law of his away. No, Sabrina you have nothing to thank me for. He is a good man despite his father and I hope that someday the world will know what a sacrifice he made, the sacrifice you have both made," Rufus replied with a sad smile, "The two of you are much stronger than I could have ever been."

"I had better go check on Harry and Sirius," Sabrina said getting up from the table and canceling the privacy bubble, "Knowing Siri, he will be telling Harry all about the Marauders and the crazy stunts they used to pull. The least of all becoming illegal animagi."

"I am still amazed that boys that young could accomplish that feat. Most grown wizards wouldn't even dream of trying such complicated spell work," Rufus said shaking his head in wonder, "I wonder how they managed it."

"Oh that is the simple question to answer," the young former Auror explained, "James used that blasted invisibility cloak of his to spy on Lilly, Sev, Alice, and I when we were perfecting our transformations. I caught him one night and grilled him on it. Evidently he thought Lils was secretly seeing Sev. I knew why the Marauders wanted to become animagi so I gave him the info he need for them to accomplish it. I also made him swear on his magic that when they were ready to try the transformation for the first time that they allow me to be present."

As they walked out of the kitchen Rufus asked with an arched eyebrow, "How did you manage to learn how to become an animagus? I know for a fact that those particular materials are located in the Restricted Section."

"Let's just say that the library in the home I was adopted into is quite extensive," she replied with a giggle, "I know for a fact that there are books there that Albus would die to get his grubby little hands on. In fact he has tried to find out where I lived for years and failed miserably." Laughing she added, "James told me once that Albus called all of them into his office on more than one occasion to discuss where I lived when I was not at school. They had that old fool all turned around." Thinking for a moment she continued, "I think he always suspected who was raising me but was very afraid of the answer." Seeing the look of intrigue on his face she told him honestly, "Since you will be here when Harry's help arrives I think it is alright to tell you. I was adopted by Lord Celeborn the Wise the former Lord of Lothlorien and husband to the Lady Galadriel. He is a true elf and presides over Rivendell now, my home."

"Amazing!" the older wizard exclaimed, "I always knew that Tolkien man was more than he seemed." Thinking for a moment he asked, "How is it that you came to even know the true elves let alone being adopted by one of their Lords of all things?"

Smiling as she climbed the stairs she answered, "The Snape family are the true heirs to Slytherin and Slytherin was the heir of the Yashida line. That line dates back to the time of the Fourth Age of Middle Earth and I have more than a little elven and Istari blood in me. That is why wand less magic is so easy for Sev and I. I am also descended from Aragorn and Arwen as well as most of the main characters in Tolkien's books and that is what drove Albus mad. He suspected but he could never actually prove who and what Sev and I are"

"I can imagine," he laughed opening the door to Harry's room for her to enter, "I imagine he has had many a sleepless night over the riddle that is the Snape family." Turning his attention to Harry where he sat talking with Sirius on the bed he greeted, "Hello Harry. My name is Rufus and I used to work with your father and mother as well as Sirius and Sabrina. They were some of the cleverest Aurors I ever had the privilege to work with."

"Hello Sir," Harry greeted politely, "Sirius was tellin' be about Aurors. It sounds a lot like the police only with magic and stuff."

Smiling Rufus took a seat next to the bed and agreed, "You are most correct, my boy. The work we do is basically the same as the muggle police. It is the job of Aurors to track down dark wizards and bring them to justice."

At that moment Susan's small form ran into the room and told Sabrina breathlessly, "Auntie Bree, Auntie Mia says that she is ready an you is supposed to go to Auntie's study. She says I gets to play with Harry whiles you's works on grown up stuff."

Laughing Sabrina answered, "Thank you for that message Susie-girl." Turning to Harry she introduced, "Harry, this is my god-daughter Susan. You and she are about the same age. We have to go and do a few things right now but I am sure that Susan would be happy to show you how to play one of those children's games over there under the window." Pausing to place a small kiss on his forehead she added, "I will be back as soon as I can."

As Sabrina, Sirius, and Rufus stepped into Amelia's study the older witch was just stepping back from the fireplace with a satisfied smile. "Good you are all here. I have just finish setting up the flu connection and it is ready for Sabrina to use." Holding out a tin of flu powder she told the younger witch, "You will have to say the word 'Imladris' to access the connection to flu in your father's study."

Taking a bit of flu powder from the tin she stepped up to the fire, through the powder into the flames, and called out in a strong clear voice, "Imladris." In a burst of bright green flames she was gone.

"Now what?" Sirius asked anxiously, "What do we do now?"

"Lad," Rufus began, "We wait for the lass to do what she has to do."

With a swish of her wand Amelia conjured a pot of tea and a plate of biscuits before suggesting, "How about we have some tea and biscuits while we wait?"


	6. The Truth is Out

**Chapter Five**

**The Truth is Out**

* * *

Stepping into the familiar space of her ada's study, Sabrina quickly scanned the room for any sign of the ellon that had treated her as his own daughter. Glancing out one of the massive windows she realized that he most likely was still in the dining hall. Running as fast as her legs could carry her she charged into the room at full speed, just barely stopping her momentum before she ran right into the head table.

"Ada," she said in gasping breaths, "It's Harry."

Quickly standing from his seat Glorfindel guided his adopted niece around the table and into a chair, "Take a deep breath and tell us what has happened to the boy, Penneth."

"I was showing Harry my phoenix form and was healing some of his injuries with my tears. My phoenix senses detected a powerful memory charm on him. It had all of the signs of Albus's handiwork. It is a two pronged charm. The first part blocks any happy memories Harry had before his parents were murdered and the second part causes him to relive the night of the murders every time he falls asleep," she explained as calmly as she could, "I am not certain I have enough power to counter the charm. I need help. I haven't been able to get Harry's custody taken care of so I can not bring him home yet. Amelia built a private flu connection between Imladris and her home, so that we could get help to Harry quicker."

Thinking for a moment the Balrog Slayer suggested, "I believe that it may be necessary to bring Masters Radagast with us. Perhaps the wizarding world needs to experience the power of Merlin once more."

"Míriel, Haldir, and Erestor will of course wish to accompany us, as well," Celeborn reasoned thoughtfully. Looking toward Glorfindel he asked, "Would you please gather the others my friend? I wish to speak privately with my daughter." Once Glorfindel had left the table her father began to speak, "I dream walked with your Naneth last night. She told me that the elves shall be returning form the Undying Lands. She was uncertain of when but she told me that it would be when the Magical world was at its greatest need. She foresaw a great evil returning to the world of Magic in a few short years and that it is the duty of the peoples of Middle Earth to make certain that the Boy Who Lived is prepared to meet his destiny."

"I always knew he would come back, but hearing about it makes it sound all the worse. I know that only Harry can defeat the bastard because of Albus's interference but I am not going to let him face it alone," Sabrina said with conviction, "When the time comes I am damn well going to be there with him, but right now he needs the closest thing to a mum that I can give him. Right now, Ada, he needs to be a child. That right now is most important." Pausing for a moment she thought of what else he had told her and then added, "I can't wait to meet Naneth in the real world. The dream world is great but it will be nice to see her in person." Taking a bite out of an apple from the basket in front of her Sabrina told her father about what she had learned from Rufus that morning, "Rufus told me this morning that Albus tried to have Luc arrested after I left Britain. I know it was because of me but Rufus put a stop to it. I still don't understand the vendetta Albus harbors against the Snape family."

"That my dear is actually quite simple," Celeborn explained, "Albus once had designs on marrying your birth mother. He even went so far as to try and arrange a match between them. Your mother however would not have any of that and married Tobias Snape out of love. It is a true pity that Tobias was unworthy of that love, but I feel your mother would have had no better luck had she agreed to Albus's marriage proposal. To Albus you and your brother are a symbol of a possession that was stolen from him by Tobias." Thinking for a moment he added, "Because of Tobias's anger and greed a lovely woman was lost to us all but you must remember that Tobias was not proper representation of the Snape family. You do come form an honorable and loyal family."

It was almost an hour before everyone was gathered within Lord Celeborn's study and Sabrina was explaining exactly what she had discovered. "I know that I am not powerful enough to counter the charm and I will not risk Harry's mind by trying. I need your help," she said tiredly from her place in front of the group.

"Well what are we waiting for," Míriel said with a smile as she glanced at her husband, "Between the two of us, Master Radagast and I should be able to reverse the charm and every moment we waist here talking, Harry, has to suffer longer."

"Queen Míriel is right," Radagast agreed taking a puff on his pipe, "Something must be done. The boy deserves better than the poor hand he has been dealt. We should never have allowed Albus Dumbledore to get by with this. He should have never been allowed to use people in his own petty games, most of all children."

Sighing Celeborn stood from his chair and made his way toward the fireplace. Opening a tin of flu powder he said, "Then it is decided." Nodding his head toward Sabrina he said, "You my daughter should go first to prepare those in the Bones' home for our arrival." Taking a handful of powder into her hand, Sabrina stepped into the fireplace, and in a swirl of flame she was gone.

Stepping out of Amelia's flu, Sabrina told those still gathered in her friend's study, "They are right behind me, but I should warn you guys. Master Radagast is known by many names, one of which was Merlin."

"Bloody hell, Bree!" Sirius exclaimed in shock, "You aren't pulling any punches today."

"That is no joke," Rufus agreed with the younger wizard, "I suppose that is one of the reasons that Albus was so concerned with your adopted home, is it not?"

"In a way, yes," she answered with a smile, "But I think he was a bit more concerned with the identity of my adopted father over anything else. I am not certain if he ever connected Merlin to Radagast."

The flu burst to life and one by one Sabrina's family stepped from its flames regally. Sabrina and Sirius just sat back and laughed at the reactions of the older witch and wizard in the room. Finally getting over her shock Amelia stepped forward and welcomed the new comers, "Welcome to my home. My name is Amelia Bones and I am the Director of Law Enforcement in Magical Britain."

"And I am Rufus Scrimgeour , Head Auror," Rufus introduced himself still a bit shaken by what he had just been told and witnessed.

"Guys, I would like you to meet my Ada, Lord Celeborn, my eldest brother, Haldir of Lothlorien, my sister-in-law, Queen Míriel the Queen of the Elves of Middle Earth, my Uncles, Lords Erestor of Rivendell and Lord Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower, and last but not least Master Radagast the Brown," Sabrina said finally able to get control over her laughter.

Once everyone was seated around the room the discussion of what to do to help Harry began. Everyone was more than willing to help any way they could but it was decided for Harry's safety that Radagast would perform the reversal charm. "My only wish," the old wizard growled, "Is that I could reverse the charm back onto Albus, for what he has done to the boy. He has abused his position for far too long."

"Yes he has Master Radagast, but Albus has a part to play when Riddle comes back," Sabrina said, "I wish he could pay for what he has done now but I just know that he has a part to play."

"Sabrina is right," Celeborn agreed, "He shall play his part and then he shall be judged for his crimes. It is only then that he shall answer to the Valar for all that he has done."

Sighing Míriel spoke up from the chaise next to the fire, where she sat next to Haldir, "Let us worry about dealing with Albus once Harry is safe. I for one will not allow that little boy to suffer under that damn charm one more night."

"I agree with Míriel," Sirius spoke up as he paced the room, "Harry has been through enough already."

"Yeah," Sabrina agreed, "We need to get Harry's problem taken care of now." Pausing she added, "Then I need to contact Chief Ironhand about getting access to my vault and getting James and Lilly's will officially read."

Knocking on the door to Harry's room, Sabrina led the way into the room. The sight that greeted them was one that brought smiles to all of their faces. Susan had taught Harry to play a wizarding children's board game and the two children were laughing hysterically at the animated figures as they moved around the board.

Smiling at the children's laughter Celeborn commented quietly, "He will have many more days like this now that he is with you, daughter. He will have the childhood he so richly deserves. He will be happy."

"I believe that is the first time he has truly laughed since the night that monster killed his parents," Sabrina said with a sad smile, "He should have always had this. He should have never lost Lil's and James. He should have had so much happiness."

"He is a lovely, boy, Bree," Míriel said with a smile, "Lil's and James would be so proud. Even after all he has been through, he has still held on to his heart. That is one brave little boy right there, I can tell you." Looking back at Harry and Susan she added, "He will do wonderfully in Imladris. There he will be free to be a child."

Clearing his throat, Radagast, asked, "Shall we take care of that pesky charm, so that the children can get on with their game?"

"Harry," Sabrina said softly as she walked up to the bed where the children were playing, "I would like you to meet a friend of mine, his name is Radagast but once upon a time he was known as Merlin."

"Hello Harry," Radagast said with a kind smile, "I am sorry to interrupt your game, but your god-mother asked me to use my magic to help you sleep better."

Looking up innocently Harry smiled and replied, "That's okay. Mister Merlin sir." Looking toward Susan he added, "Susie told me about you."

"Well then, I promise this will not hurt a bit," the kind brown robed wizard said with a smile, as he raised his staff, closed his eyes and began to chant in a soft voice. A soft glow enveloped the child before disappearing once more. Looking toward Sabrina Radagast asked, "Please transform into Bereth and confirm that I have taken care of the charm?"

Without a word Sabrina transformed and as Bereth she flew over to where Harry was sitting. As the phoenix nuzzled the small boy's hand it trilled with joy over the freeness she felt from the child's mind. Transforming back into human form she told them, "He is completely free of the charm and his memories should start coming back to him soon."

As Sabrina spoke Harry closed his eyes and fell back against the pillows. Worried that something was wrong with her god-son Sabrina took out her wand and performed several diagnostic charms over him, all of which showed nothing to be wrong with the boy.

"It is alright Bree," Míriel said as she stepped up to the bed looking intently at the prone form lying there, "It is only his memories returning. It is more than his conscious mind can handle. His body has compensated by putting him to sleep. He will be fine when he wakes. We merely have to wait it out."

"That is easier said than done, Míri," Sirius said as he paced in front of the bed like a caged animal.

Sighing Sabrina took a throw from the foot of the bed and covered the boy before saying, "Míri, is right Sirius. I know it is hard watching him like this but it is better for him this way. Now when he wakes he will remember the good time we all had before that monster ruined all of our lives." Looking toward Amelia she asked, "Mia, have you contacted Remus yet?" When the other woman shook her head no Sabrina added, "Maybe now is the best time to do that. Harry is going to remember Remus when he wakes and it would be nice if he is here when he does."

"Splendid idea, Bree," the older witch said with a smile, "I shall give him a flu call right now." Turning she began walking out of the room before adding, "I will be back as soon as he gets here."

Walking to the window Sabrina opened the glass and waved her wand in the air. Within moments her beloved Estel landed on her shoulder, "Estel, my friend I have a very important job for you to do." Walking over to a little writing desk, she quickly wrote a letter to Chief Ironhand of the Goblins and gave it to the hawk with a smile, "Take this to Chief Ironhand at Gringotts Bank. He will have a response so you need to wait there. Be safe my friend." Bringing him back to the window she allowed him to fly away before closing the window once more. Turning she told the others, "It may take a bit for Ironhand to get things worked out. I figured that at least now the wheels are in motion."

"Very true," Rufus agreed before glancing at the clock over the mantel, "I must be going, I am afraid. I have a meeting with one of my contacts and really can't let him wait to long." As he was about to walk out of the door, he looked back toward Bree and said, "I will give him your regards."

"Yes. Please do that Rufus," Sabrina whispered, somewhat choked by the identity of Rufus's appointment. She knew he was talking about her Lucius and she knew Rufus would tell her love about her. 'I just wish I could see him myself,' she thought to herself.

Once Rufus had left the room Sirius asked, "What was he talking about, Bree?" Thinking for a moment he added, "Why did it make you so sad?"

"He is meeting with someone I love very much," Sabrina sighed dreading this conversation very much, "Albus was not the only one to have a spy in the last war. The thing is Rufus's spy is still very much on the job, and because of that it is impossible for he and I to be together."

"What about Gideon? Didn't he mean anything to you?" the heir to the House of Black asked with a dangerous edge in his voice.

Looking to where Susan was still sitting on the bed, nervously Sabrina asked, "Susie-girl, would you please go and ask Beanie to make us a bit of a snack?" With a nod of her head the small girl ran from the room, happy to get away from the fight that was about to happen. Once her god-daughter was out of the room Sabrina looked to Sirius and let him have it with both barrels, "Damn it Siri, of course Gideon meant something to me. I loved him like a brother." Seeing the shock on the Marauder's face she said, "Gideon and I worked together in secret so that we could be with the ones we loved. You see Siri, Gideon was in love with your cousin Narsissa and because her father forced her to marry Lucius they couldn't be together. Luc and I had the same problem, but on top of that the night before he married Narsissa, he was forced by his father to take that god-damned mark. He didn't want it but he was forced to. His father threatened to kill me. Luc had no choice, but instead of just going along with it he contacted Rufus and became his spy." Taking a moment to catch her breath and wipe away the tears that were streaming freely from her eyes, she continued, "The four of us devised a plan to stay together and we managed to pull it off. No one was ever the wiser."

Looking at her in shock, Sirius asked, "What about Nathanial? He is your son with Gideon. What about that kid Sissa had for Malfoy, Draco?"

"Nathanial was Sissa and Gideon's son, not mine and Gideon's. Sissa went into premature labor the night she found out about Gideon and Fabian's murders. She lost her lover and her son in the same night. At the time I was still very pregnant myself with Draco. Sissa and I decided that since it was so well known that she had been pregnant that in the public eye it would be safer if she would be Draco's mother, when in reality she was his god-mother," Sabrina explained sadly, "Fabian didn't even know the truth."

"Merlin!" Sirius said in shock over what he had just been told, "Bree, my god, I am so sorry." Walking over toward where was standing defensively by the bed that held their god-son. "I am so damn sorry," he whispered before pulling her into a hug.

Sighing into his shoulder she told him, "I had to leave my son and his father behind when I was forced to leave Britain, and I miss them more than you will ever know. Luc is a good man, Siri, he has had to make the best of a horrible situation. A situation that he had absolutely no control over and until Riddle is really and truly dead, we can't be together."

The conversation was interrupted when a groan came from the bed, as Harry began to wake up. "Unca Padfoot? Auntie Bree?" the boy asked groggily as his eyes began to focus, "What happened?"

"Easy, baby," Sabrina cautioned as she sat down next to her god-son, "You were under a powerful spell. You should feel better soon." Looking toward Sirius she said, "Uncle Padfoot and I are right here and we aren't going anywhere."

"It's gonna be alright, Pup. Your Auntie Bree and I will take care of you," Sirius added as he sat down on the other side of the bed. Sharing a look with Sabrina he added, "Your Aunt Bree and I will take care of you."


	7. Wolf in Tattered Cloths

**Chapter Six**

**Wolf in Tattered Cloths**

* * *

It was almost an hour later when Amelia returned. Entering the room behind her was a tall slender man wearing a tattered brown suit. A deep growl emanated from the haggard looking man as he laid eyes on Sirius. Thinking fast Sabrina stepped between them and ordered, "Down, Moony! He was innocent and I was able to prove it. If you want to bite someone's head off find Peter that little rat and have at it. Siri, was not Lilly and James's secret-keeper. Wormtail was and he was also the traitor."

"How do you know?" Remus asked his body still as tight as a spring, "How do you know, Sabrina? Please, tell me how you know he isn't the murdering bastard the world thinks he is?"

"Because Alice and I helped Lilly to perform the Fidilius Charm. James decided that Siri was too obvious of a choice, so they chose Peter. That rat was the one that betrayed Lilly and James to Voldamort not Siri," Sabrina told him frankly, "Albus knew all about it but refused to help Sirius. Damn it Remus Albus played us all for fools. He orchestrated the whole damn thing." Pausing she glanced back at Harry that was sitting up on the bed behind her, "Now calm your ass down. You are scaring Harry and he has already been through enough."

As Sabrina stepped aside, the werewolf got his first look at the boy sitting behind her, "It's Harry. Bree, how is Harry here? I thought Albus sent him to live with his Aunt and Uncle."

"Aurors rescued Harry from his abusive relatives last night. I will explain things better later but for right now just be glad they did," Amelia supplied from her place next to the werewolf, "I still haven't decided what to do about those two yet, but believe me whatever I decide will not be very pleasant."

"Moony?" Harry asked from the bed, "It's you ain't it Moony?"

"Oh, Cub, you are a sight for sore eyes," Remus said walking slowly up to the bed, "How are doing, Cub?"

Smiling shyly the boy looked up with the beautiful green eyes he had inherited from his mother and replied, "I'm okay now, Moony. Mister Merlin made so I don't have bad dreams no more."

"Harry, Uncle Siri and I need to talk to Uncle Moony for a while and it is about time for you to take one of your potions," Sabrina said with a smile, as she helped him to drink down a sleeping draft, "Why don't you lie back and take a bit of a rest. You have had a very busy morning and still need a lot of rest to heal up completely."

Once the adults had left the room Sabrina and Amelia led them down to the older witch's study where they could talk freely. "Now would you mind telling me what the hell is going on here," Remus demanded taking a seat in a conjured chair next to Amelia's desk. "What happened to Harry and what the hell happened to you, Bree?"

"They forced me to leave Britain, Remus," she answered with a sigh, "Fudge and Crouch threatened to have my brother and Siri kissed if I didn't leave the magical world. Albus refused to help and took Harry away from me. I had no other choice but to leave. I did manage to put a protection charm on Harry so that if he ever came to harm I would know about it. The charm activated a couple of days ago and I came to Amelia for help. Remus, Albus wanted Petunia and Vernon to abuse Harry. He knew that if Harry's home life was a living hell then Harry would look at Albus as a savior for getting him out of there. Albus wants to control Harry and turn him into a living weapon."

"You talk about Albus like he is a monster like Voldamort," Remus said in surprise over what he was hearing.

"In a way, Lad, he is," Radagast said from his place next to the fireplace, "It was Albus that turned young Tom Riddle Jr. into the monster we know as Voldamort. By ignoring the boy's plight he manipulated things to serve his purposes. He needed a villain to make him look like a saint to the people of the magical world. He moved you people around his own little chess board, for his own gains and this is but just a taste of the fall out. He placed a sadistic charm on that little boy upstairs, causing him to relive the night he witnessed his parents' murder every time he closed his eyes. The charm also blocked off all of the child's happy memories from before that night. That boy did not stand a chance against something like that. I have reversed the charm and Harry now has his memories but the fact still remains that Albus did this to a helpless child. Now I ask you, is that the acts of a saint?"

Looking to his only serviving childhood friend the werewolf asked, "Can you ever forgive me for doubting you, Padfoot? I should have known better. There is no way you could have ever betrayed Prongs and Lilly. There is no way you could betray Harry. I should have never doubted you. I am truly sorry."

"Moony, I doubted myself for a while and still do," Sirius admitted, "I agreed with James when he suggested using the rat as their secret-keeper." Sighing the animagus offered his hand in friendship to the werewolf, "Can you forgive for doubting you?"

As the two old friends shook hands, Sabrina allowed herself to breath a sigh of relief and walked to stand before the window over looking the garden. Smiling to herself she gazed out at the flowers and watched as a distant figure winged its way toward the house. Gradually the form began to take shape and she could clearly see that it was Estel carrying a letter for her. Taking out her wand she vanished the glass just as the majestic bird came to land on her arm. Restoring the window she looked down at her familiar and asked, "What do you have for me my friend? Has Ironhand written me back?"

Everyone in the room turned to watch as she opened the sealed parchment and began to read. It was Sirius that lost patients first and asked, "Well what does he say? Will he help us? Will he read James and Lilly's will officially?"

Clearing her throat Sabrina began to read aloud, "Madame Snape, imagine my surprise when I received your letter. I was under the assumption that you had left our world for good. I am most pleased that this is not the case however and look forward to meeting with you at your earliest convenience. I understand that you wish to keep your presence here secret and have enclosed a portkey that will take you directly to my outer office. I ask that you bring Mister Black and Mister Lupin with you when you come as the last will and testament of the Potter's demands. Please let me know when you will be able to attend to this matter as I will need to contact the other parties that are required to be present. I look forward to hearing from you. Sincerely Goblin Chief Ironhand, Gringotts Bank."

"I wonder who else will be there," Remus wondered aloud, "Albus may be there as well. Are you ready to face him, Bree?"

"I don't see where I will have much choice," she answered with a sigh, "If he is there I can guarantee that I will not make his presence a comfortable one. I also know that it is required to send notice to the Ministry when a will is read, especially one of the older families. It is possible that Fudge may try to weasel his way in to the reading as well."

Getting up from her seat Amelia added, "While it is required to alert the Ministry, it is also not required to allow a Ministry official into the reading that is not asked to be there." Looking toward the clock on her mantel she finished, "I guess we won't know for sure until you go to the reading. I would suggest that you write Ironhand back right away. I am sure that Albus will be figuring out that Harry is no longer at the Dursleys very soon, if he hasn't already. You can use Hermes, I am sure that Estel is exhausted from making the trip already once today."

Quickly writing down a response Sabrina tied the letter to the eagle owl's leg and set him free. "I asked to meet with Ironhand tomorrow morning at nine o'clock. That should give him time to alert the others."

That night as she tucked Harry into bed Sabrina could not help but wonder what could have happened had Lilly and James not been killed. If they had been allowed to watch their son grow up. She knew it was not wise to wonder what if but her heart would not listen to reason. Wiping away a stray tear she placed a soft kiss on the child's forehead, stood up and quietly left the room.

As she walked down the stairs she heard the sounds of Beanie greeting guests at the door. Walking by the entryway door she noticed that Rufus had returned. When the Head-Auror saw her he called out, "Sabrina I have something I must speak with you about."

"Of course Rufus," she replied with a smile, motioning for him to follow her into the empty sitting room, "What is it? Surely your wife would be expecting you home by now?"

"Oh I am on my way home now but I knew that I needed to give this to you tonight," he replied reaching into his robes and withdrawing a small flat package. Tapping the package with his wand and expanding it to a much larger size before handing it to Sabrina. "I was asked to give you this and was told that a duplicate hangs within the private study of the gentleman that I met with this morning," he told her with a kind smile, "I know that this can not replace his being with you but I hope that it can help ease some of the sadness."

Opening the wrappings on the package the young witch could not help the gasp that escaped her lips at the sight before her. Standing regally within the frame was masterfully done portrait likenesses of both Lucius and Draco. Father and son were dressed similarly in dark charcoal dress robes and were smiling in the same enigmatic way. The likeness of Draco had a mischievous glint in his eye that she loved so much. "Oh my love. My precious baby boy," she whispered softly as she gazed longingly at the portrait, "Thank you so much for this gift, Rufus. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"It was my pleasure, Lass," the Auror replied with a kind smile, "I also have a message to deliver to you. He said that he would find a way to see you before you had to leave. He told me that Dobby would come to you when he found a way." Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder he told her, "I only wish I could do more for you both." Taking out his pocket watch he looked at the time and announced, "Now I really must be going. My Maggie gets a might testy when I am to late."

After bidding Rufus goodnight Sabrina was about to bring the portrait to her room when the flu burst into life and Kingsley's face appeared in the flames, "I need to come through. I have news."

Once the Auror had stepped out of the hearth, Sabrina led him into Amelia's study where everyone else had gathered. "What is it Kings?" she asked as she quickly shrunk the portrait and tucked it safely into her pocket before anyone could see it.

"Albus knows that Harry is no longer at the Dursleys' and he is raising every alarm he can at the Ministry. Rufus had just left for home when he came barging into Auror Headquarters, demanding to see him," the Auror explained in a rush as he took an offered seat in front of Amelia's desk.

"What about Fudge?" Sirius asked from his place on one of the couches that had been conjured, "Was there any sign that the Minister knew what was going on?"

"Not that I could tell, but I am sure that Albus will contact him very soon," Kingsley replied with a sigh, "I am surprised that he has not yet contacted you, Madame Bones."

"Oh I am sure I will be hearing something soon," Director of Law Enforcement replied with a sigh, "Shacklebolt, I would like for you to contact our counterparts in the muggle police department in Surrey. Give them the information that you gathered in your investigation. We will let them take care of the Dursleys. Perhaps that will give Albus something else to worry about."

Standing up the Auror nodded his head and asked, "May I use your flu?"

Once Kingsley had left once more Remus commented, "Perhaps that will buy us a bit of time."

"I hope you are right, Remus," Sabrina said tiredly, "I will be in no position to fight Albus until that will is read tomorrow. If he tries something before that we could have real problems. Albus just has to many allies on his side right now."

"As long as Harry is the center of an investigation, I am well within my realm of power to keep his whereabouts secret," Amelia assured trying to sooth the frazzled nerves of those in the room, "As Director of Law Enforcement my job requires me to protect children like Harry, even from the Ministry itself." Looking at the clock she realized how late it was getting and suggested, "It is late and we all need to be fresh for tomorrow."

As she closed her eyes that night Sabrina said a silent prayer to the Valar to help her get through the next day and not for the first time she wished with all of her heart she could be curled up safely in Lucius's arms. Glancing up where she had temporarily hung the portrait of Lucius and their son she finally allowed sleep to claim her.

In her dreams she and Lucius had never been forced to be separated. They had been allowed to raise their son and be happy. Lilly and James were still alive and Draco and Harry were the best of friends. In her dreams the world was what it should have always been. In her dreams she could smile.


	8. Don't Anger Goblins

**Chapter Seven**

**Don't Anger Goblins**

* * *

The next morning dawned early and those staying within the Bones Family home were all anxious to get the day over with. Amelia was required to go in to the Ministry that Monday morning, so it had been decided that the children would remain with Beanie and those still visiting from Rivendell. Knowing that her family would be there to protect the children made Sabrina feel a great deal better about going to Gringotts.

"Ada," Sabrina started as she was getting ready to leave, "If anyone shows up take the kids and Beanie and go home to Imladris. We will find you there."

"Of course Penneth," Celeborn assured with a gentle smile, "The children shall be safe." Pulling her into a warm embrace he added, "But have care daughter and see that you remain safe as well."

Taking the portkey out of the envelope Sabrina offered it to Sirius and Remus. Tapping the bank draft turned portkey with her wand, Sabrina felt the tell-tale pulling behind her navel as the portkey took effect. When the swirling stopped she was standing within a small reception desk with Sirius and Remus on either side of her.

"Name please?" the goblin behind the desk droned.

"Sabrina Snape, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, to see Chief Ironhand," Sabrina answered in the same tone.

Motioning for them to follow him the three friends were led into a large conference room where an older woman wearing a strange vulture topped hat was sitting. "Please take a seat and the reading shall begin when the others arrive," the goblin droned.

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom," Sabrina greeted with a smile as she took a seat next to her former partner's mother.

Smiling the older witch turned to Sabrina and replied, "Oh Sabrina dear, it is so good to see you. I had worried that something had happened to you as well."

"I will have to tell you about it later but suffice it to say that Fudge, Crouch, and Dumbledore had a hand in forcing me to leave Britain. You have to be careful with Albus, Mrs. Longbottom. He can't be trusted. He is the reason that James and Lilly are dead and Frank and Alice are in Saint Mungo's," Sabrina cautioned quickly, "Neville is Albus's back up plan so you must be very careful in dealing with him."

Shaking her head sadly the older witch squeezed Sabrina's hand before replying, "I have never trusted Albus Dumbledore. I was very uneasy when he told my Frank and Alice about that blasted prophecy. I know a thing or two about prophecy and that entire story never really set well with me." Looking to where the door of the conference room was opening she added, "We are about to have company."

The group turned to watch as the door opened further and Molly and Arthur Weasley were led into the room. "By Merlin, Arthur, it is Sabrina!" Molly exclaimed in surprise when she saw the younger witch sitting next to Mrs. Longbottom.

When she saw Molly turning to look toward Sirius, Sabrina explained, "Sirius has been cleared of the charges against him. Peter Pettigrew was the traitor but the little rat got away. You don't have to worry Molly, Siri is a tamed puppy."

"Oh I never believed that boy was guilty," Molly said with a smile, "He's got too much goodness in him for that. What I would like to know dear, is why did you leave? What happened?"

"I was told by Fudge and Crouch that if I did not leave Britain they would have Siri and my brother kissed," Sabrina explained, "I went to Albus for help but he refused, and took Harry away from me. Molly and Arthur you have to promise me that you will be careful of Albus. You can't trust him."

"But he is Albus Dumbledore," Arthur said trying to understand.

Sighing Sabrina tried another way of explaining, "Albus orchestrated the whole thing so that he could use Harry for a weapon against Voldamort. He is the reason Lilly and James went in to hiding all together. Please Molly. Arthur. You have to think of your kids. Just please be careful." By the time Sabrina was finished talking she was practically begging the Weasleys to see reason.

"Alright, Sabrina," Arthur assured , "We will keep our eyes peeled for anything, alright."

Further conversation came to a halt when the door opened to admit Chief Ironhand and his assistant. "I believe that we are all here now so, shall we begin," the old goblin suggested as he took his seat at the head of the table.

However before Ironhand could say anymore the door opened once more and Albus Dumbledore strode in, only to stop once he laid eyes on Sabrina and her two friends. "Guards!" he called, "Alert the Ministry. Sirius Black has escaped." As he spoke the old wizard withdrew his wand and began to aim it not at Sirius but at Sabrina.

In a blast of flame Sabrina disappeared and was replaced by Bereth. With an angry cry she took too the air just as Albus shot off a silent spell that shattered her chair on impact. Landing on his wand she cried out once more and his wand burst into flames, forcing him to drop it before he had a chance to fire another spell. While he was busy trying to fight off an angry phoenix, Remus fired off a powerful stunner knocking his former headmaster to the ground unconscious.

Transforming back into her human form, Sabrina pulled out her wand and conjured ropes binding the old wizard. Turning to Chief Ironhand she asked, "Was Albus asked to be here?"

"No Madame Snape, I can assure you that he was not invited to these proceedings, and may I say that was a very impressive display of magic," the old goblin replied motioning to his assistant he ordered, "Have someone contact aurors."

"Thank you sir," she said with a tired smile, "Could you please contact Aurors Shacklebolt and Robards? They can be trusted to make certain things are done properly."

It was only a few minutes before Kingsley and Gawain walked into the room accompanied by Rufus and Amelia. "I can not believe he actually had the audacity to try something like this," Amelia exclaimed as she watched Kingsley and Gawain pick the old headmaster up off of the ground. "Chief Ironhand, I thank you for the call. That spell could have very well killed Sabrina had it connected. The aurors will need to take statements from everyone in the room. I want this to be kept by the book."

"Of course Madame Bones," Ironhand replied, "I will not have someone attacking people in this bank. Thank you for coming so quickly."

Soon everyone that had been in the room during the attack was questioned and all of the evidence was gathered that could be. "Director Bones we have gathered everything except for his wand," Kingsley announced in a businesslike fashion, "I haven't found it yet."

"It probably rolled under the table," Sabrina suggested bending down and picking up the offending weapon, "Phoenix fire will only burn if I want it too. I have learned to control it."

Taking the wand from Sabrina, Kingsley quickly preformed a diagnostic spell on it and announced his findings to the people in the room, "The last spell fired from this wand was a dark form of the Blasting Curse. The spell was most definitely meant to kill its intended victim."

"The sad fact is that we will most likely not be able to hold him for long," Rufus stated solemnly, "Albus has entirely too much pull within the Ministry."

"Yes but it will have bought us more time," Remus corrected, "At least we will have more time."

After the Aurors had left with the still unconscious Dumbledore, Ironhand asked everyone to retake their seats. When they were all seated he began, "This is the official reading of the last will and testament of James Harold Potter and Lilly Rose Evans-Potter. In accordance with the wishes of the deceased I shall skip ahead to the good part. Molly and Arthur Weasley, we have considered you loyal friends from the moment we met you. We consider you to be of impeccable judgment and character, because of this we have decided that you are the best people to take over control of the Potter Family seats within the Wizengamot until such time that Harry is able to take over the job. Also upon our orders a deposit of twelve million galleons will be placed within your family vault. Use the money to do with what you will. It is our hope that it will make things easier on the two of you." Pausing Ironhand passed a current bank statement of the Weasley vault to Arthur. "To Remus John Lupin, we leave a sum of twenty-six million galleons as well as ownership of the Potter Cottage in Devon. It is about time you stop dressing in rags and have a decent roof over your head. Also we wish for you to take on the position of the Executor of our Estate. The job pays well and you are the best person for the job," Ironhand read before taking a moment Ironhand handed a copy of Remus's new statement, "I shall discuss the details of your new position with you when we are done here." Turning to look at Sirius he began to read, "To Sirius Orion Black, you have been the closest thing I have ever had to a brother. We know how you despise the ancestral home of your family so we leave to you the home of my parents. You once called that house home and now it will be your home again. Also we leave to you our stock holdings in Zonko's Joke Shop. Keep the Marauder dream alive, Padfoot." Passing Sirius a bundle of papers, Ironhand told him, "These are the stock options mentioned totaling a sum of two million galleons and the deed to Pendragon estate." Looking toward Mrs. Longbottom the goblin chief began to read once more, "To Frank David Longbottom and Alice Francine Smith-Longbottom we leave our stock holdings in various greenhouses, apothecaries, and potions supply companies." Taking out a thick bundle of papers Ironhand explained, "As Frank and Alice Longbottom are currently unable to attend to these matters, you Mrs. Longbottom were asked to be here in their place, since there son is not of age to handle these matters himself. The total of all of the stocks I just mentioned equal to fifteen million three hundred and forty-two galleons." Turning finally to Sabrina Ironhand began again, "To Sabrina Elizabeth Snape, we leave our home in Goddric's Hollow. Also we leave to you our honeymoon cottage in Wales it is a wonderful place to escape." Handing over the deeds to the two homes to Sabrina, Ironhand took out another roll of parchment and began to speak again, "Now we come to the issue of custody of the minor son of James and Lilly Potter, Harry James Potter. In the event of their untimely deaths before their son Harry James Potter was of age within our world the custody of the child falls to Sabrina Elizabeth Snape and Sirius Orion Black. As such control of all remaining holdings within the estate fall to you until such time that young Mister Potter comes of age. The documents of custody shall be registered immediately with the Ministry." Handing a stack of documents to Sabrina he instructed, "You will both need to sign the document on the top of that stack to finalize the transfer of custody of the minor child. The other documents are yours to keep and will give you pertinent information regarding the holdings of the Potter family." Once the document had been signed Ironhand stood from his seat and told the group, "Thank you all for coming and if I can be of further service please feel free to contact myself or my assistant."

After saying their good byes to the others Sabrina suggested that they go to James and Lilly's private vault to get a few things for Harry to learn about his parents. "That is a brilliant idea, Bree," Sirius agreed with a smile, "The Pup is going to want to know about his mum and dad and stories are only going to do so much."

Walking up to the counter Sabrina asked, "We need to visit the private vault for Lilly and James Potter, please?"

"Name and key, please?" the goblin sneered.

"Sabrina Elizabeth Snape," the young witch answered, "And here is the key."

Taking the key in surprise the goblin motioned for them to follow him to the carts. Once they were all inside he released the brake and the cart began a whirlwind journey down through the tunnels underneath the bank. Slowly the cart came to a full stop next to a small vault door and the goblin led the way towards it. Taking the key he opened the door and stepped back for them to enter.

Stepping inside the vault Sabrina was struck by the memories of her long lost friends. "There is supposed to be a portrait of James and Lilly in here somewhere. James's dad had it done right before we graduated from Hogwarts. Also we need to find their old school trunks. They are bound to have some great things in them," she instructed as she began to dig around. Almost immediately she came across a portrait, not the one she had been looking for but, a wonderful find all the same. There posed in what she can only assume was their wedding robes were Harold and Nora Potter. "Oh, we definitely have to take this with us," she said aloud showing the portrait to her friends.

"By, Merlin! Nora, it's Sabrina, Sirius, and Remus!" the portrait form of Harold exclaimed with a wide smile, "We had thought that we had been forgotten down here."

"We are sorry it took so long for us to find you," Sabrina answered sadly, "After James and Lilly were killed things went rather pear shaped."

"Well you are here now and I am assuming that your are searching for that portrait of James and Lilly, Harold had done your seventh year. Albus had it hidden away in that chest over there in the corner," Nora said sadly, "Why would he do such a thing?"

"Albus, has his own agendas and when we do not measure up to them, he does what he can to eliminate us," Sirius said with a growl, "The bastard tried to kill Bree when we were up in the conference room getting James and Lilly's will read."

Sighing Remus pointed out, "We should really get things taken care of here and get back to the house. We can tell them everything when we get there. We do not know how long they will be able to keep Albus detained at the Ministry."

"Right you are Remus, my boy," Harold agreed from his portrait, "There will be plenty of time later." Pointing toward the trunk that held the portrait of his son and daughter-in-law he added, "The goblins placed their portrait in that trunk in front of you Sirius."

Once they had everything that they thought that they would need they returned to the cart for the break neck trip back up to the surface. As they returned to the anti-chamber of Ironhand's office Mrs. Longbottom approached them, "Sabrina, dear. I would like to speak with you privately for a moment."

Stepping away from her friends the younger witch asked, "What is it, Mrs. Longbottom? What can I do for you?"

"Sabrina, I am an old woman but I know that my Frank asked you to be Neville's godmother for a reason. If my little Neville is going to ever meet his full potential he is going to need someone a bit younger than his old Gran to teach him the way of things," the old witch began softly, "I want my Neville to know his godmother, the way my Frank would have wanted. He may never have the chance to know his godfather James but I want to make certain that he knows you."

"What would you like me to do? You know that I will always love that little boy like he was my own, and I would love to be able to spend time with him," Sabrina replied slowly, "But Mrs. Longbottom, I am going to be leaving to go back to my father's home."

Smiling the older witch put a hand on the younger witch's shoulder before saying, "I would like to ask you to take Neville for the summer. I believe in my heart that this is what my Frank would have wanted. It does the boy no good to be always surrounded by old people. He needs to be around children his own age and he can have that with Harry. It will be good for both them."

Choking back a sob, the younger woman nodded her head yes as she tried to gather herself enough to speak, "Of course I will take him for the summer. I would love to have the chance to get to know him."

"I will have Neville ready to go by the end of the day," the Longbottom matriarch told the younger witch, "You can flu to my home to pick him up around seven."


	9. Rats!

**I had to do a bit of a rewrite on this chapter. It was pointed out to me that I did not mention the name of the spell that Albus used. The spell will have a part to play later on I promise.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

**Rats!**

* * *

By the time Sabrina, Sirius, and Remus reappeared in the parlor of the Bones' home they were all physically and mentally exhausted but all fatigue left their bodies when Harry ran into Sabrina's arms squealing with joy. "And how was your day, Harry?"

"It was fun, Mr. Glorfindel, was teachin' us a game that elves play," he gasped out in between bouts of laughter.

"Well I am glad you had fun," his godmother replied with a smile as she kissed the top of his head, "I have a surprise for you later. My godson Neville will be coming to stay with us for the summer. He will be here some time this evening."

Sighing as he entered behind the children, Erestor stated, "It would appear that the halls of the Last Homely House shall echo with the laughter of children once more."

"That it shall my friend," Celeborn agreed with a serene smile, "It has been to long since we have had children running about. It shall be a great joy in deed."

Seeing a sad look cross over Susan's little heart shaped face Sabrina asked, "What is it, Susie-girl?" Kneeling down in front of the small girl she added, "Is something wrong?"

"I want to go to Riverdell too," she pouted almost in tears, "Nev is my bestest friend. I wanna go too."

Thinking for a moment Sabrina was about to answer her when Amelia walked into the room and answered her niece instead, "I think that it would be wonderful for you to spend the summer with your godmother and the boys. Why don't you and Harry go and ask Beanie to pack your trunk for you?" Once she was sure that the children were out of hearing range Amelia announced, "Albus, has been released. We held him as long as we possibly could but he has some very powerful friends." Pausing she led them into her study before continuing, "He was beyond furious when he came too in the interrogation room. I expect I will be hearing about this for some time."

"I am so sorry, Amelia," Sabrina said sincerely as she took a seat across from the older witch, "I am sorry that I pulled you into all of this."

"No, Sabrina, it is not your fault. This is my job. I knew what I was getting myself into. Albus tried to kill you and believe me had that spell been able to connect you would most definitely be dead and your soul would be trapped for all of eternity. The Forca Animus curse is one of the darkest in our world, " the Director of Law Enforcement told her strongly, "No dear, you are most definitely not responsible for any of this. Besides there is nothing Albus can do. It would be too much of a risk for him to try anything without someone like Voldamort to blame." Pausing for a moment she leaned back in her chair and started again, "I am grateful that Susan will be safe in Imladris this summer though. I do not want her exposed to any of this and besides it is about time she spent some time with you."

From his place next to the window Remus announced, "Isn't that the Weasleys' owl, Errol."

Getting up and walking to the window Sabrina agreed, "Yeah that is Errol. Poor thing was ready to retire when Arthur was still at Hogwarts. Maybe now they will be able to afford to retire that poor creature." Crashing to a halt in front of Sabrina the owl held out an exhausted leg. "What do you have for me boy?" she questioned as she carefully took the note from the owl's leg and handed the bird to Remus to care for. Opening the letter she scanned the pages before reading allowed, "Sabrina Dear. It was so wonderful to see you alive and well today. You can not know how much it does my heart good to know that you are alright. I know that you and little Harry will be returning to your home, and I believe with all my heart that you are correct in that decision. I do however wish that you could see Fred and George before you go. They have missed you so much and are the picture of my dear brothers. Though I must say that they take after their godfathers more. Sirius and James would no doubt be proud of the mischief they have been responsible for. Flu call me if it would be possible for them to have a visit with you. Molly."

"Why don't you invite the Weasley boys over for the afternoon?" Amelia suggested with a smile, "I know that you are both dying to see them."

"I think I will do that," Sabrina said smiling as she walked over to the hearth and knelt down near the flames. Dropping a pinch of flu powder into the fire before sticking her face into the now green flames and calling out, "The Burrow!" As the home of the Weasley family came into focus she noticed a boy of about fourteen lying cross-ways in front of the hearth hard at work on what looked to be school work. "Hello, Bill," she greeted with a smile, "Is your Mum there somewhere?"

"Aunt Bree, is that you?" the boy asked looking up excitedly, "Mum said you was back."

"Yes Bill, it is me," she answered grinning at the boy she had not seen in over three years, "You have gone and grown up on me, kiddo. How do you like Hogwarts?"

"It's great," he replied with a lopsided grin, "You were right. I do love Charms and DADA."

Laughing she commented, "See I told you it would be great. What are you now a fourth year?"

"Yep," he answered smiling as he sat up on his knees, "Mum and Dad say that I am a shoe in for Prefect when I get into Fifth year." Thinking for a moment he asked, "Is Professor Snape your brother or somethin' ?"

"Yes, he is," Sabrina replied with a thoughtful smile, thinking of her brother, "He and I are twins actually." Looking toward the doorway leading to the kitchen she asked, "Could you run and get your Mum for me?"

Grinning the boy took off in the direction she had been looking and soon Molly Weasley entered the room wiping her hands on her apron. "Oh Sabrina dear," the Weasley Matriarch greeted with a smile, "After Arthur and I left the will reading I picked up something from our vault that I would like to give you. Could you come through and have a spot of tea?"

"Just a sec Molly," Sabrina answered with a smile before turning back to the group within Amelia's study, "I will be back in a bit guys." Turning back into the fire she grabbed a handful of flu powder and tossed it into the flames, calling out once again, "The Burrow." Stepping out of the flames into the Weasley home was like going back in time for Sabrina. She could almost picture Gideon and Fabian sitting in the chairs near the fire playing wizard's chess and arguing over who was really winning. Smiling sadly she looked toward the woman that was now standing in front of her and greeted, "Hello Molly," knowing that the older woman knew exactly what she was thinking about.

"It took me years to get over not seeing them, there arguing about chess," Molly volunteered embracing the younger witch, "Those two never could agree on that dreaded game." Wiping a tear from the corner of her eye she smiled and changed the subject to happier things, "The twins are outside with Charlie, Percy, Ron, and Ginny learning how to fly their new children's brooms. I must admit that it is nice to be able to give my children new things for once."

Nodding her head in understanding Sabrina allowed herself to be lead into the kitchen where tea and cakes had been set out for them. She couldn't help but notice a familiar chest that was sitting on the table next to the tea service. "Merlin! I had thought I would never see that again," she whispered softly as she ran her hand over the top of the chest lovingly, "I gave this to Gideon for his birthday in our seventh year. He called it his dream chest."

"I found it for you after the reading today," Molly whispered from behind her, "I know that my brother would want you to have it." Ushering Sabrina into a chair the Weasley matriarch took her own seat and began to serve the tea before asking, "When will you be heading home?"

"I think we will leave sometime this evening," the younger witch answered thoughtfully, "Now that Albus has been released from custody I do not want to risk him finding us."

Shaking her head sadly Molly commented, "Sadly I am not surprised that he has been already released. Albus has many powerful friends in the Ministry. It would take a great deal for him to actually be jailed for a crime. He just has so much power in out world."

"Yes he does, Molly," Sabrina agreed taking a sip of her tea, "I have a feeling though that someday Albus will not be able to avoid judgment."

Opening a biscuit tin that was sitting in front of her Molly let out a strangled gasp as a fat rat jumped from the container onto the table. "Scabbers!" she exclaimed in disgust."

Seeing the rat Sabrina went to grab it but the rat evaded her attempt running to the other side of the table. Taking a closer look at the offending animal Sabrina could not help the gasp of her own as she realized just who that rat really was. Thinking fast she grabbed her wand and fired off an immobilization spell before the rat even knew what had happened. Keeping her wand trained on the now frozen animal she looked to Molly and explained, "Molly that is not a real rat. Hurry and contact Amelia Bones and tell her we need aurors here quickly. I just found Peter Pettigrew."

Nodding with her hand against her chest the older witch ran from the room as she had been directed. Soon she returned with Amelia, Sirius, and Remus following closely behind her.

Taking charge of the scene before her Amelia asked, "Bree, are you sure that it is him?"

"I am positive, Amelia," the younger woman answered waving her wand in the direction of the prone rat and calling out a reversal spell. As the rat began to morph into the shape of a man she announced, "Peter Pettigrew."

While holding a growling Sirius back Remus agreed, "That is Wormtail alright. The little rat that betrayed us all."

"Siri!" Sabrina called out calmly, "We need Wormtail in one piece. I know how much you want to rip him apart for what he has done but we have to make sure that this goes by the book. He needs to answer for all of his crimes, not just betraying Lilly and James. I have a feeling that is just the tip of a much larger iceberg. We need to know what else he has done, Siri."

As the angry animagi began to calm down Rufus, Kingsley, and Gawain entered the room with their wands at the ready. "What seems to be the problem Director?" the Head Auror asked as he surveyed the room and its occupants before his gaze fell onto the prone form of Peter, "Sweet Merlin! That's Peter Pettigrew!"

Still in complete shock over what she had just witnessed Molly stuttered, "He's been my Percy's rat. He's an animagi."

"It is going to be okay Molly. We have him now and your family is safe," Sabrina said soothingly as she wrapped her arm around the shaking older witch, "We will make sure he can't endanger you guys again." Looking toward Amelia she asked, "Would anyone happen to have some Veritaserum? I would like to know what else Peter has been up too before I go home."

"I have some," Rufus volunteered with a grim smile, "Let's get him in a chair and restrained then I can administer the serum."

Once they had Peter tied to one of the kitchen chairs and Rufus placed three drops of the colorless potion onto the animagi's tongue. As a dazed look came over Peter's face Rufus motioned for Amelia to begin questioning the wizard. "What is your name?" the Director of Law Enforcement asked.

"Peter Pettigrew," he answered sluggishly his mind forced to answer truthfully.

"How long have you served Voldamort?" Amelia asked next.

"Since my sixth year of Hogwarts," the animagi replied.

"Besides Lilly and James Potter who else have you betrayed to Voldamort?" she asked taking a seat across from Peter.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom, Jared and Karen Bones, Harold and Emily Potter, Regulus Black," he began to list off names of their family and friends lost in the war. As the list went on many in the room began to feel their own anger coming to the surface. "And Gideon and Fabian Prewett," he finished in a monotone voice.

Taking a deep breath Sabrina asked the question they were all wondering, "Why did you do it? Why did you join Voldamort?"

"No one really took me seriously. The Dark Lord offered me power," he answered simply.

"I think we have heard enough for now, Amelia," Remus suggested tiredly, "I think we all need to process what we have heard today."

Nodding her acceptance Amelia signaled for Gawain and Kingsley to take Peter into custody and soon the three of them disappeared from the room via their standard issue portkeys.

Once they were gone Sabrina took a now sobbing Molly into her arms and guided the older witch to a chair. "Would one of you guy's please flu Arthur and ask him to come home?" she asked quietly, "And someone needs to go and check on the children. They are outside playing with their new children's brooms." Turning her attention back to Molly she whispered, "I am so sorry, Molly. I wish you had not had to hear all of that."

"No dear," the older woman corrected, "At least now I know who was responsible. At least now I know." Taking sip of the tea that Sabrina handed her she went on, "No, dear, I am glad I was here to hear what that monster had to say."

"Just remember Molly," Sabrina began, "Gideon and Fabian were heroes. Hang on to that. Sirius would not be alive had it not been for your brothers. They were the best of us."

"Molly?" Arthur asked as he entered the room and ran to his wife's side, taking her into his arms. "What happened? Amelia couldn't give me the details over the flu system."

While Molly explained what had happened Sabrina excused herself for a bit and went to find the children. When the twins saw their godmother walking around the corner of the house they zipped over to her on their new brooms, only landing long enough to launch themselves into her open arms. "Oh my boys, how I have missed you," she said as she held them close.

It was sometime later that Arthur and Molly came outside to join their children and break the news about Scabbers to Percy. "He tricked us all son," Arthur explained gently to the now crying boy.

"Molly. Arthur. If it would be okay I would like to get Percy a new familiar," Sabrina suggested, "My familiar Estel and his mate Gellam have three nestlings that are about ready to leave them. I think that their son Aglar would be a good match for Percy. Hawks are a bit different as far as familiars go but I think it would be a good match." Thinking for a moment she added, "He should be ready to leave his parents by the time Pettigrew goes to trial."

Smiling at the excited look on his son's face Arthur replied, "That would be wonderful, Sabrina, but you really don't have to do that."

"But I want to so that is how it is going to be," Sabrina said with a smile as she looked down at the now smiling boy, "I can promise you, Percy, when he is ready to leave his mum and dad I will make sure you get him but you have to promise me that you will learn everything you can on hawks before then."

"Oh I will Auntie Bree, I promise," the little boy promised as he came over and hugged Sabrina tight, "What does Aglar mean?"

"It means glory and brilliance in an ancient language of the elves," she answered with a smile, "Of the three siblings he is the smartest."

Saying good by that evening to the twins was very difficult for both Sabrina and Sirius but they knew that they would see the boys again and that made leaving a bit easier. Sabrina could not help but laugh at the mission Sirius gave the twins as they were about to leave, "Now remember boys. It will look like a simple bit of parchment but if you tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!' it will activate it for you. Do me proud boys. You are the next generation after all."


End file.
